Issei El Chico Dragon
by Seky
Summary: hyoudo issei es el unico sobreviviente de su aldea despues de que esta fuera destrozada gracias ala tercera guerra entre angeles,angeles caidos y demonios, despues es adoptado por alguien un poco peculiar.(pesima descripcion, lo se) isseixharem
1. Tragedia

CAPITULO 1 **Tragedia**

-jajaja no me atrapas-me encontraba jugando en el patio de la casa de mi amigo, tengo 5 años de edad, él era mi vecino, jugábamos alas atrapadas-eres muy lento renku- asi se llamaba mi amigo él era mayor que yo por 2 años.

-issei!, es hora de comer-mi mama me llamaba, me despedí de renku y fui hacia mi casa-ya estoy aquí-entre a mí casa y fui hacia la cocina, y me senté en la mesa.

-ten, come-mientras me servía la comida, mi mama era una mujer alta a mí parecer, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo color, y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-gracias por la comida-dije eso y después comenzó a comer, era sopa, no teníamos el suficiente dinero para más, pero aun así mi madre lo hacía estupendamente delicioso-y donde esta papa-

-tu papa esta..-antes de que mama terminara de hablar, se escuchó la puerta de la casa

-es el!- me levante muy rápido. Y corrí hacia la puerta, en ella estaba mi papa, un hombre joven, el pelo era del mismo color que el de mi madre, solo que sus ojos eran negros-papa!- salte hacia sus brazos y el me recibió.

-hijo!- me levanto y comenzó a jugar conmigo-y donde está tu mama- le señale la cocina y sin bajarme fuimos a la cocina

-cariño, como te fue?- mi mama pregunta mientras mi padre me bajaba en una de las sillas de la mesa.

.-hoy nos fue muy bien, atrapamos 6-mi padre entusiasmado le dice a mi madre

-eso es increíble-mi madre se dirige hacia mi pare y lo abraza mientras le da un beso

-no hagan eso frente a mi!-mientras me cubría los ojos-ya terminaron-

-no aun no, jajá- mi padre me decía mientras reía-es broma ya puedes ver-

-qué bueno- mientras quitaba mis manos de mis ojos-padre, hoy también vamos a hacerlo?-le pregunte a mi papa, el mostro una sonrisa

-si, vamos a terminar de comer y lo hacemos, está bien-me dice mi papa mientras se sentaba en una silla

-si!-respondí con mucho entusiasmo

-pero no coman muy rápido o les caerá mal-mi mama nos decía mientras le servía el plato a mi padre

-no te preocupes, somos hombres- le respondimos yo y mi papa, nos miramos uno al otro y sonreímos

-que dices, una carrera?-me dijo mi papa con una mirada llena de destreza

-1,2 y 3!-en cuento termine de contar empezamos a comer a toda velocidad yo y mi padre, terminamos lo más rápido que pudimos y salimos al patio

Ohh, olvidaba decirlo, yo y mi papa somos demonios, mi madre es una humana que mi papa trajo a vivir al inframundo, nosotros vivimos a las afueras del inframundo, en una aldea que está un poco abandonada, no hay poco menos de unos 100 habitantes, mi papa es un cazador, y es el líder de la aldea, algún día espero convertirme también en el líder de la aldea y ser un digno sucesor.

-estoy listo Papa-mientras me ponía en pose

-aquí voy!-mi papa se abalanzo sobre mí y me dio una patada, la esquive agachándome, pero con la otra pierna me golpeo el pecho-necesitas afilar tus reflejos-mi padre me diecia mientras me tiraba golpes, desvié todos y cada uno de los golpes y le di uno en el pecho a mi papa-oh nada mal, estas mejorando-corrí contra mi papa y le di una patada a la cara, mi papa la esquivo agachándose y con mi otra pierna le di la segunda patada, pero mi padre la esquivo y me golpeo en la espalda-te lo dije o no?, afila tus reflejos-

-no es tan fácil!-corrí contra mi papa y le di unos cuantos golpes, mi papa los desvió y me tiro un golpe a la cara, en ese momento, entre en pánico, no puedo esquivar esto pensé, sentí como todo se empezó a mover más y más lento, parecía cámara lenta, con mi mayor esfuerzo esquive el golpe, me entusiasme y mire a mi padre-lo hice!-

-oh, no espere que pudieras esquivar eso-sonriéndome

-hice lo que dijiste, afile mis reflejos-mientras corría hacia mi padre, mi padre me dio unos golpes pero antes de que me golpearan, de nuevo todo se puso lento y los esquive como si nada-mi turno- le di una ráfaga de golpes a mi papa en el pecho, cada vez que los intentaba desviar, yo lo veía y cambiaba su curso, por ultimo le di un golpe a mi padre en la cara y este retrocedió riéndose

-bien, muy bien, hijo has mejorado mucho, estoy orgulloso- poniendo su pulgar arriba

-gracias papa!-corrí contra él y salte, mi papa me cargo y camino hacia la casa, antes de entrar el cayo de rodillas, y me tiro al suelo, me puse de pie muy rápido y mire a mi papa- que pasa papa!?-

-la….la…la c..-mientras tartamudeaba y baba le salía de la boca

-la que!? La que?- me enfado por que mi papa no me respondía

-la. Comida!-termino de decir mi papa mientras me quede con una gran duda

-comida?-me quede pensando, a que se refería mi padre de repente-ahhhh..ugh-mi estómago comenzó a dolerme mucho y caí al piso

-les dije que les caería mal-nos decía mi mama que estaba parada enfrente de la puerta-vamos entren, les daré algo para el dolor-mientras nos ayudaba a mi y a mi papa a entrar

-cariño, dile a mi hijo que lo quiero-decía mi padre mientras entrabamos ala casa

-ya, ya no seas exagerado, solo necesitas un poco de esto y estarás como nuevo-mi mama nos sentó en uno de los sillones de la casa y fue a la cocina, cuando regreso tenía una especia de vaso con cosas molidas dentro

-qu..Que es eso?-le pregunte a mi madre mientras mi cara se volvía azul por el olor del contenido

-son unas plantas que sirven para curar el dolor-mi mama solo nos sonreía

-creo que ya se me fue el dolor…o no es así hijo- me dijo mi padre mientras me pegaba levemente en el brazo con su codo

-s..si, ya ni nos duele- estaba muy nervioso, mi madre saco una cuchara y la lleno con esa cosa verde del vaso

-es solo para prevenir-mientras nos acercaba la cuchara-digan ahhh!-

-NOOOOOO!-gritamos yo y mi padre, al final esa cosa sabia a rayos

Después de reposar mi papa me miro-que sucede papa?-

-mañana vamos a cazar juntos-me dijo sonriendo

-en…ENSERIO!?-estaba lleno de entusiasmo

-sí, pero ahora vete a dormir, vamos a despertarnos temprano-no me importo e inmediatamente corrí a mi habitación

-si, al fin voy a ir de casería con mi padre-mientras me tapaba con la cobija

POV PAPA

Después de que mi hijo se fuera su habitación me senté en el sillón-Cariño, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar-

-que pasa cariño, te oyes raro-incluso a ella se le hizo extraño mi tono de voz

-lo que pasa es que…..-me puse nervioso, entonces mi esposa se sentó al lado mío y me sonrió

-dime que es. Cariño- me calme al instante

-lo que pasa es…falta poco para que los desastres de la guerra lleguen hasta aquí-le dije mientras miraba el suelo

-entonces…eso significa que?- me dijo con una cara dudosa

-esta aldea podría convertirse en el campo de batalla-mire a mi esposa y esta solo tenía una cara sorprendida

-ya veo- ella tenía una expresión seria, pero yo sabía que en el fondo estaba impactada

-no quiero que les pase nada asi que..-de repente ella me tomo la mano y me sonrió

-no será necesario-me sonrió mientras se acercaba a darme un beso

-por qué lo dices- le dije después de besarnos

-confió en ti, es todo…sé que tu harás algo-mientras me abrazaba

-e..está bien-gracias a eso pude tranquilizarme, honestamente pensé que junto a ella, a pesar de todo, nuestra familia saldría adelante.

Los días pasaron, no habría nada raro en la aldea, mi hijo poco a poco se volvía hombre, llevarlo a cazar conmigo se hice rutina, pensé que todo se había solucionado. Grave Error

POV Issei

-im..Imposible…po..por qué esta pasando esto!?-cuando llegue a la aldea junto a mi papa, esta estaba completamente destruida

-vamos!-me dijo mi padre, mientras corríamos hacia donde estaba nuestra casa

-espero que mama este bien!-seguíamos corriendo, mi papa se me adelanto, comencé a caminar por la aldea, observando como todos mis conocidos y amigos yacían en el suelo completamente ensangrentados-po..por qué!-mientras corría directamente hacia mi casa, cuando llegue a mi casa, entre lo más rápido que pude, cuando entre mire que mi papa estaba en el suelo sosteniendo algo-que pasa papa?-me acerque y mire que tenía en sus brazos a mi mama, comencé a llorar-no..no..es imposible…no..me rehusó a creerlo…mi mama…mama!-comencé a caminar hacia atrás, de repente sentí que choque con algo y unas manos me atraparon

-ya te tengo!-un hombre de apariencia extraña me había atrapado-usted!, de se la vuelta y míreme- el hombre le dijo a mi papa, mi papa se puso de pie y lo volteo a ver, me sorprendí mucho, mi papa tenia unos ojos desoladores y llenos de ira

-fueron ustedes?-pregunto mi papa mientras apretaba sus puños

-si asi es jajajajaja, nosotros fuimos, tienes algún problema?-el hombre se estaba riendo, estaba muy enojado y comencé a forcejear

-ya..ya veo, no me queda otra alternativa mas que…..matarte- de la nada mi papa desapareció de mi vista, entonces el hombre que me estaba sosteniendo me aventó y comenzó a buscar a mi papa.

-sal de donde estés!-el hombre estaba volteando hacia todos lados-yace que te hará salir- el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia mí, antes de que el llegara a mi, mi papa apareció y le dio un golpe en el estómago, el puño de mi papa se adentró en el estómago del hombre.

-mal..maldi..Maldito!-el hombre saco una especie de lanza, pero esta estaba cubierta de luz, se la enterró en el estómago a mi papa y mi papa comenzó a gritar de dolor-eso es lo que mereces!, demonio indigno!-el hombre comenzó a golpear a mi papa, tirándolo contra el suelo

-deja a mi papa!-corrí contra el hombre y le di una patada en la espalda

-no te metas, niño estúpido- el hombre de repente me miro

-no te dejare!- de atrás del hombre apareció mi papa y de nueva cuenta atravesó al hombre con su puño, el hombre completamente ensangrentado cayo contra el suelo haciendo un charco de sangre, mi papa cayo de rodillas frente a mi.

-papa! Te encuentras bien!?- abrase a mi padre y este estaba sangrando mucho

-USTEDES HICIERON ESTO!- entraron unos10 hombres, parecían ser compañeros del hombre que mi papa acaba de matar-rápido! Mátenlos!- los hombre comenzaron a dirigirse hacia nosotros

-hijo…quédate atrás!-mi padre se puso de pie y se abalanzo sobre los 10 hombres

-no! Papa!- no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizado por el miedo, solo podía observar como mi papa, golpeaba con gran ira y fuerza a los hombres y como estos enterraban esas extrañas lanzas de luz en el cuerpo de mi papa, después de que mi papa se encargara de esos hombres, el se encontraba en el suelo lleno de sangre y con heridas en todo el cuerpo.

-h..hij…hijo..- mi padre me llamaba mientras escupía sangre, me acerque a el

-papa, no hables. Estarás bien. Solo tenemos que..-antes de que terminara mi papa puso su mano sobre mi mano y comencé a llorar

-hijo..ugh..argg..mi tiempo ha llegado-mientras me miraba

-no..no..no me rehusó-estaba apretando la mano de mi padre

-hijo…siempre recuerda…no importa cuál sea la situación..ugh..Siempre tienes que ponerte de pie- mientras mi padre derramaba lágrimas

-si papa. Lo juro- mientras agachaba mi cabeza

-debes plantar bien tus pies…..ugh..Pero recuerda…escoge bien donde plantarlos…ahhhh..ugh- de repente mi papa dejo de moverse y de hablarme

-no!...papa…no…por que!-mi papa. Había muerto. Salí de la casa dejando en ella los cuerpo de mi papa y mama en ella, me dirigí a la aldea que estaba echa escombros, de repente una explosión muy grande se escuchó y una gran cantidad de humo se levantó-que fue eso-escale los escombros de la aldea y cuando llegue a la cima pude ver-Im..Imposible!-del otro lado se encontraban 2 enormes figuras en el humo.

Cuando el humo se quitó, pude observar como las 2 figuras, eran dragones, uno era de color rojo como la sangre, mientras que el otro era un blanco puro-groargg!-ambos dragones empezaron a rugir y a lanzar poderes contra ellos, los poderes cada vez que chocaban causaban enormes explosiones, el dragón rojo se abalanzo sobre el blanco y le rasguño el estómago haciendo que este comenzara a sangrar-grr!- el dragón blanco parecía tener una expresión de enojo, en su boca se empezó a crear una pequeña bola blanca, el dragón cerro la boca y cuando la abrió la bola blanca se disparó haciendo un enorme rayo, el dragón rojo esquivo el rayo y este cambio su dirección, y la dirección del rayo, era hacia a mi

-mierda!-el poder choco contra la montaña de escombros en la que me encontraba causando una enorme explosión, cerré los ojos, preparándome para lo peor, después de la explosión, con mucha dificultad pude abrir mis ojos-qu..pas..?-mire hacia arriba y un dragón tenía sus alas cubriéndome-po..que?- entonces me desmaye

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**El primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic *-*de hihschool dxd, díganme como me quedo, queda recordar que dejare mi historia de zombis (la terminare después) para cuando termine mis historias de HSDXD! :) , espero me sigan en esta historia chicos, no olviden los Reviews! ¨*O***_

_**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo**_


	2. Familia

Capitulo 2 **Familia**

-Aah!, dónde estoy?- cuando desperté, mire hacia todos lados, me encontraba en una especie de bosque, y estaba tapado por una especie de hoja muy grande-que es esto?-

-oh veo que ya despertaste niño- oí una voz muy grave, y una ráfaga de viento comenzó a azotar, las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a volar por todos lados

-que..que está pasando?-puse mi mano sobre mis ojos para poder ver, y lo que vi me dejo en shock-tu..tu eres?-de arriba de los árboles, una enorme silueta aterrizo en el suelo levantando mucho humo, cuando el humo se quitó, pude ver.

-ola!-me dijo, pero en ese momento mi cara se puso azul y entre en pánico

-que!que!que!que!..Que eres tú!?-mi cara se puso azul e inmediatamente corrí hacia un árbol para esconderme

-que soy, no es obvio. Soy un dragón-cuando me asome para verlo, me di cuenta que, en efecto era un dragón, un dragón enorme de color morado

-un..dra..dra..dragón!?- estaba totalmente impactado, no podía moverme

-si, mi nombre es tannin…y el tuyo-me dijo el dragón, con una vos amigable pero grave

-yo,yo,yo,yo, so,so,so,soy hy..hy..h..yo..-no podía hablar estaba muy asustado

-vamos niño, no te asustes, no voy a hacerte nada-me dijo el dragón

-de,de ver..verdad?- le pregunte al dragón, mientras este solo asintió con la cabeza y parecía estar sonriendo

-yo soy..hyoudo issei..un gusto- mientras salía de atrás del árbol-porque estoy aquí?-

-bueno pues…recuerdas algo issei?- me dijo el dragón mientras este se recostaba en el suelo

-es verdad!, mi aldea. Mis padres, que les paso!?- me exalte y comencé a preguntar, mire al dragón y este solo negó con la cabeza-ya..ya veo-

-perdón issei, pero no había nadie más ahí. Tuviste suerte de no haber muerto-mientras me miraba, puse una cara de duda y este suspiro-no lo recuerdas

-perdón- mientras me rascaba la cabeza

-casi morías por culpa de esos 2 cabeza huecas- en ese instante recordé todo

-es cierto, había 2 dragones peleando cerca de mi aldea- mientras miraba al dragón-donde están esos dragones?-

-esos dragones que viste, son los 2 dragones celestiales, Ddraig y Albion-puse mi mano en mi barbilla

-celestiales?, son diferentes de ti? Dragón san- le pregunte mientras este miraba hacia otro lado

-dime tannin y si, son diferentes a mi, esos 2 son un poco peculiares-en ese momento, abrí mis ojos como platos y me senté en el suelo-que pasa?-

-cuéntame!- le dije al dragón, a lo que este solo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza

-la verdad no se mucho sobre ellos, ellos llevan peleando desde antes de que la 3ra guerra empezara-me puse de pie y fui hacia un árbol-que pasa?-

-hace calor-mientras me recostaba en la sombra del árbol y me echaba aire con las manos-bueno, por favor continua-

-bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo han estado peleando, cuando los veo, les pregunto por qué pelean, y ellos dicen que ya no lo recuerdan, solo saben que tienen que pelear, un poco tonto verdad?-asentí con la cabeza-la verdad, ellos son muy fuertes, pero desde que la guerra comenzó, nosotros no hemos estado haciendo nada.-

-nosotros?- mientras ponía mi mano en mi barbilla, el dragón estiro una de sus manos o patas, no lo sé muy bien, y quito unos arbustos-im..Impresionante!-cuando mire a través de los arbustos, mire un gran valle lleno de dragones, de todos los tamaños, pequeños medianos, grandes y enormes-genial*-*!-

-nuestro numero disminuyo mucho, debido ala escases de alimento- mire al dragón

-alimento?-tenía una expresión de duda, cuando el dragón me miro, suspiro

-todos los dragones que ves aquí, son una raza que solo como, la fruta llamada manzana dragón, has oído hablar de ella?-el dragón me miro y negué con la cabeza-ya veo, lo que pasa es que la manzana dragón que existía en el mundo humano, se extinguió, por los cambios del ambiente- oh ya entendí un poco-ahora la fruta solo crece en el inframundo-

-pero. Escuche que los dragones son odiados en el inframundo verdad?-mire al dragón y este asintió con la cabeza

-si, por eso mismo, me convertí en un demonio-me sorprendió mucho-si así es, como lo oíste, me convertí en demonio, y ahora soy de clase suprema-

-y eso que tiene que ver?- le dije al dragón, a lo que este me mira con una cara seria

-que no sabes nada?- le negué con la cabeza- al ser demonio de clase suprema se te otorga el derecho a tener un territorio del inframundo, y yo escogí este lugar-

-aquí es donde solo crece la manzana dragón?- y el dragón asintió

-si, debido a que los dragones son odiados por los demonios, yo los aloje en mi territorio para que pudieran sobrevivir-mientras miraba a los dragones del valle

-eres muy amable ossan-el dragón me miro con una expresión de sorpresa

-ossan!?,que no sabes respetar a tus mayores?-lo mire y sonreí

-claro que se..ossan-el dragón solo suspiro

-por cierto issei, que eres?-ahora las preguntas eran para mi

-no lo sé, mi papa era un demonio, pero mi mama era humana- el dragón al escuchar eso se acercó a mi

-eso quiere decir que eres un semi-humano- no entendí y puse mis manos en mi barbilla-significa que eres demonio mitad humano, entendiste?- asentí con la cabeza y el dragón suspiro

-pero ahora..-mientras miraba el suelo-no tengo a donde ir-me quede callado unos segundos, entonces ossan puso uno de sus dedos sobre mi cabeza-que pasa ossan?-mientras agarraba su dedo

-un lugar a donde ir?, puedes quedarte aquí-me lo dijo con una expresión seria, mientras negaba con la cabeza-sabes que es mi territorio y yo puedo decidir quién se queda, no necesariamente tienes que ser un dragón-mi lagrimas comenzaron a salir y abrase el dedo de ossan el cual era muy grande

-no entiendo…-ossan puso una cara de curiosidad- no entiendo por qué los demonios odian a los dragones, si tú eres muy amable-ossan solo sonrió o eso creo

-eres muy interesante issei, si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que te quedaras, y fueras parte de mi familia- mire a ossan y este voltio a ver el valle

-familia?- ossan señalo un punto en el valle, cuando mire el valle, pude ver a un grupo de dragones pequeños, como de mi tamaño jugando mientras nos veían

-son mis hijos-mientras ossan sonreía-issei..-

-muchas gracias ossan…de verdad. Gracias- ossan me subió a su espalda y comenzó a volar hacia el grupo de dragoncitos

-no hay por qué-mientras aterrizábamos, cuando aterrizamos, los dragoncitos se acercaron rápidamente a ossan-el es issei, será su nuevo hermano, trátenlo bien-los dragoncitos me miraron sobre el lomo de ossan, y se subieron

-o..ola-les dije mientras mi cara se puso azul, uno de los dragoncitos se acercó a mí-que pasa?-el dragoncito me tiro una mordida, la esquive como pude y salte al suelo-ossan!-mientras huía de los dragoncitos

-JAJAJA, solo están jugando-mientras corría

-no lo creo!-me detuve, listo para recibirlos, entonces el grupo de dragoncitos me rodeo- y ahora qué?-uno quiso atacarme, y le di un golpe con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza-que tal eso?-el dragón se acercó a mi, y me mordió el brazo-no le hizo nada!?-

-issei, eres muy débil jaja, eso solo fue como un pellizco-me enoje y golpee al dragoncito de nuevo, y este solo me volvió a morder

-ahhhh!-saque la mano de su boca, y entonces todo los dragoncitos se me echaron encima, y comenzaron a lamberme-jajaja, ya dejen de hacer eso!-mientras me reía

-como pensé, sabía que te llevarías bien con ellos, jaja-ossan se estaba riendo

-ossan, podrías entrenarme-ossan se sorprendió

-por qué?-mientras me miraba

-es que. Los golpes que les di a tus hijos, llevaban toda mi fuerza y sin embargo no fueron más que cosquillas para ellos, ciento que soy "débil-mientras acariciaba la cabeza de uno de los dragoncitos

-sabes que estaba jugando cuando dije que eras débil, verdad?-asentí con la cabeza y mire a ossan-pero si aún lo deseas puedo enseñarte cosas, sobre los dragones-

-genial*o*, podre aprender a lanzar fuego?- tenia brillo en mis ojos debido a que estaba muy emocionado

-por supuesto, por si no lo sabias estas en presencia de meteor blaze dragón- puse una cara de duda y ossan suspiro- mi fuego es igual al del impacto de un meteorito-mis ojos se abrieron mucho y se llenaron de brillo

-enséñame eso por favor-mientras hacia una reverencia

-JAJAJA, eres un demonio interesante, seguro issei-mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con su dedo.

Después de eso, ossan comenzó a entrenarme, aprendí muchas cosas, que mi aliento fuera de fuego fue una de las principales, tanto mi poder demoniaco, como mi fuerza aumentaron, ossan en los entrenamientos se contenía, o por lo menos lo hacía, antes de que cumpliera los 10 años, ahora mismo, tengo 16 años soy un adolescente, la guerra que los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caidos estaban librando, termino, no supe bien cual fue la razon pero termino, despues de eso entrene aun mas y gracias a eso, mi poder al igual que mi fuerza es grande, y sin mencionar la musculatura que gane gracias alos entrenamientos de ossan, gracias al pude continuar con mi vida, y ahora vivo con dragones.

POV Tannin

-Que cansancio!-estaba recostado en el suelo mientras issei se encontraba dormido bajo un árbol junto a mis otros hijos-sin duda has madurado mucho en estos 11 años-mientras lo veía un círculo mágico apareció frente a mi.

-tannin-del circulo salió el hombre al que todos conocen como el rey demonio

-ola sirzechs, que te trae por aquí?-

-ya te lo dije, que sigue haciendo ese demonio aquí!?-parecía estar enojado

-y yo ya te dije que es uno de mis hijos- que acaso no ves que son iguales-mientras contenía mi risa

-te estas burlando de mi?- el parecía estar muy exaltado-como sea, ese demonio, no ha sido visto por nadie más aparte de mi verdad?-solo asentí con la cabeza y el suspiro-que bueno-

-puede que no lo parezca pero el es muy fuerte, después de todo el, puede ha jugado conmigo durante 11 años- me miro con una expresión seria-que pasa?-

-si es tan bueno como dices, que tal probarlo- me miro con una cara traviesa-que pasa?, no dijiste que el es muy fuerte-

-no tengo ningún problema, pero de que se trata?- el miro a issei y después me miro

-un ángel caído ha estado molestando, quiero que el se ocupe de eso-suspire, mire a issei y después a sirzechs

-está bien, es en el mundo humano?- sirzechs solo asintió-ya veo, por lo menos, dame algo para que se cambie de ropa, el ha tenido esa ropa desde hace 11 años-

-si,si no hay problema, siempre y cuando se encargue del ángel está bien-asentí con la cabeza-bueno, nos vemos tannin-sirzechs desapareció en un círculo mágico

-ahhhh! Dormí mucho, oh, ossan que pasa? Te vez tenso-issei se había levantado, voltee y lo mire

-issei..-no pude terminar por que issei había levantado la mano-que pasa?-

-ossan, no había dicho nada porque estoy acostumbrado a verla. Pero- issei se voltio mostrándome su espalda-que es esto!?-me pregunta muy exaltado

-es tu espalda- el me mira con una mirada furiosa-que pasa?-

-qué es esto!?-mientras se agarraba la cola-de donde salió esto!?

-oh, hablabas de tu cola, es una cola de dragón- me mira con una cara sorprendida

-de dragón!?-asentí con la cabeza-y como paso esto!?-

-no estoy muy seguro, creo que se debe al hecho de convivir tanto con dragones, que tu cuerpo simplemente se adaptó-issei se quedó con una cara de duda-que pasa?

-no no es nada-negando con las manos-por cierto ossan, quien vino- me sorprendí, como él sabía que alguien había venido

-un amigo, vino a hablar respecto ati-issei se señaló con las manos-sí, de hecho, tienes que ir al mundo humano-

-mundo humano?, no he estado ahí desde que era un bebe-mientras que el miraba el cielo-pues que estamos esperando-issei comenzó a caminar, a lo que lo detuve

-no puedes ir, todavía, mírate-issei se mira y después voltea a verme

-qué pasa?, no esta tan mal-me decía mientras se olía el cuerpo

-llevas esa misma ropa desde hace 11 años, ni loco te dejare salir de aquí así-mientras él hacia berrinches en el suelo

-ahhhh déjame ir ossan, quiero ir-mientras estaba en el suelo

-ya estas grande para esas tonterías, espera, le diré a alguien que te traiga ropa mejor, entonces podrás irte, de acuerdo?-issei asiente con la cabeza-solo espera-

POV Issei

-ya llego mi ropa ossan!?, llevo un día esperándola-mientras golpeaba levemente la cabeza de ossan

-Deja de molestar!, si ya llego!-mientras me arrojaba una caja-póntela y dime que tal-

-está bien-abrí la caja y me quede en shock-esta es mi nueva ropa?-ossan asintió con la cabeza-que remedio-me comencé a desvestir y me puse la ropa que estaba en la caja

-oh, te queda issei- mientras me miraba intentando contener su risa

-Y bien?-le dije después de ponerme la ropa, era una camiseta azul, junto a una camisa roja encima, pantalones de color negro, un cinturón amarillo y unos tenis azules

-si, se te ve bien-mientras miraba mi cuerpo

-bueno dejando de lado esto, que es lo que voy a hacer respecto a esto-mientras sujetaba mi cola.

-no lose, parece un bonito adorno-me enoje y patee la cabeza de ossan

-deja de bromear!,como sea, que es lo que voy a hacer en el mundo humano- ossan me miro con una cara seria

-tienes que encargarte de un ángel caído-

-an..ángel caído?-el solo escuchar el nombre me causaba escalofríos

-asi es, tú debes eliminarlo, no te preocupes, tuviste la fuerza para jugar conmigo durante 11 años, un ángel caído no es nada-mientras sonreía

-está bien, no te decepcionare-y así fue como mi casería del ángel caído comenzó

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**Que tal el capítulo 2 de mi nueva historia*-*, espero les guste,no olviden los reviews*o*.  
**_

_**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo**_


	3. Premio

Capitulo 3 **Premio**

-por cierto ossan, como voy a ir al mundo humano?-mientras hacía flexiones

-de eso yo me encargo-me señalo con uno de sus dedos, y debajo de mi aparecieron muchos símbolos

-oh, un círculo mágico?-mientras miraba el suelo

-asi es, como sea, buena suerte issei, no mueras-mientras luz salía del piso

-claro que no!-le saque la lengua-nos vemos-mientras desparecía en el círculo mágico, inmediatamente, llegue al mundo humano, aparecí en un callejón, era de día-este es el mundo humano?-Salí del callejón, y mire a un sin fin de personas caminando-qu..que rayos!?-me sorprendí, todas las personas se me quedaban viendo.

-oye ya viste-un chico decía mientras caminaba

-cosplay?-todas las personas decían eso.

-por qué me miran?-entonces recordé, mire atrás mío y mire mi cola, la cual se estaba moviendo-rayos!-comencé a correr y hui de todas esas personas, llegue a un lugar donde habían muchas casas-creo que…me perdí ?-seguí caminando por las calles, entonces mire un gran grupo de chicos, parecían tener la misma edad que yo, pero estos tenían puesta la misma ropa, solo los hombres-que pasa?-los chicos se me quedaban viendo

-cosplay?-decían mientras seguían caminando

-no es eso!(aunque quisiera saber que es)-no les di importancia, di la vuelta y seguí mi camino, entonces, sentí una especie de pulso en mi pecho, voltee y mire que entre toda la multitud de chicos, una chica en especial, parecía tener más atención-que pasa?-me acerque un poco, pero el pulso en mi pecho continuo, la chica, tenía el cabello más rojo que nunca había visto, parecía ser sangre, la chica me miro, por unos instantes, rápidamente escondí mi cola y le sonreí falsamente, ella también me sonrió, me di la vuelta y corrí-(que rayos fue eso!?)-y seguí corriendo, entonces llegue a un parque, en él había muchos niños jugando.

-onii chan, quieres jugar?-me dijo un niño, solo negué con la cabeza y me di la vuelta.

-AHHH!-cuando voltee mire que uno de los niños, que estaba jugando, estaba a punto de caerse, respondí lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia él.

-(mierda!, tengo que llegar!)-justo antes de que el niño cayera, di un gran salto y alcance a agarrar al niño, como iba muy rápido, abrase al niño y rodé por el piso, me puse de pie muy rápido-te encuentras bien!?-el niño abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió

-si!, muchas gracias onii chan-le sonreí y negué con la cabeza

-gracias por salvar a mi hijo-una señora mayor, llego y le di a su niño

-de nada-mire al niño y le puse mi mano en su cabeza-ten más cuidado-el niño solo asintió muy sonriente-está bien, nos vemos-me di la vuelta mientras me despedía

-adios onii chan!-mientras me iba hacia otra parte del parque

-ahora…en donde estoy!?-comencé a mirar hacia todos lados, entonces, cerca de una fuente, mire a una persona que estaba tapada con una especie de saco que tenía una cruz en la espalda, no le di importancia y fui adonde estaba-umm..Perdone pero podría darme indicaciones?-la persona volteo y tenía la cabeza tapada con un gorro y no le podía ver la cara

-me gustaría pero…también estoy perdida-tenía un tono de voz muy agudo, así que intuí que era una mujer-pero.. fuiste tú el onii chan que salvo al niño hace poco-me sorprendí

-ah..si fui yo-ella me tomo las manos

-sabía que eras tu..Por cierto… Tú mano-mire mi mano y esta tenía una cortada

-ah, eso…puff no es nada-ella solo negó con la cabeza y me agarro la mano con ambas manos

-deja que yo me ocupe-en ambas manos, ella tenía unos anillos muy preciosos, entonces ambos anillos empezaron a brillar color verde

-que pasa!?-me exalte, ella solo sostuvo mi mano y poco a poco la herida desapareció-are?..genial*o*, ya no siento nada, muchas gracias-le sonreí mientras miraba mi mano

-no..no hice nada-ella agacho la cabeza, negué con la cabeza y me acerque a ella

-no..si hiciste, gracias-entonces una ráfaga de viento paso y el gorro que tapaba la cabeza de ella se quitó, cuando se quitó pude ver su cara, tenía una preciosa cabellera rubia, ojos de color verde y piel blanca, honestamente era mi tipo-eres hermosa*-*-sin pensar lo dije haciendo que ella se sonrojara mucho-ha perdón, no era mi intención-ella negó con la cabeza

-no es eso…gracias por el cumplido-mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos

-oh lo olvidaba, me llamo hyoudo issei..un gusto-mientras le extendía mi mano

-Asia argento..un gusto issei san-me sonrió, y tomo mi mano, en ese instante mi corazón empezó a palpitar a mil.

-y asia, adonde te dirigías?-ella miro el cielo

-estaba buscando la iglesia, fui traída desde Europa, para unirme a la iglesia de Japón, llevo todo el dia buscando pero no logro encontrarla.

-eso tiene algo que ver con tu poder?-ella asintió con la cabeza

-issei san, estas familiarizado con los temas de demonios y la iglesia?-entonces le sonreí

-digamos que si-mientras movía mi cola frente a ella

-ah!, no la había notado..ummmm..cosplay?, escuche que en Japón se realiza mucho-me exalte y me puse de pie

-no es eso!(aunque no sé qué es)..es real..es mi cola!-le dije mientras ella solo me miraba con una cara de duda-bueno… Soy un demonio-con una cara seria, ella solo se sorprendió un poco

-issei san eres un demonio-asentí con la cabeza-pero los demonios son malos, y no siento maldad proveniente de ti-puse mi mano en la barbilla

-entonces soy un caso especial?-ella solo se rio y ambos comenzamos a reírnos-como sea…como es una iglesia?-ella se sorprendió

-issei san..no sabes que es una iglesia?-mientras asia temblaba, negué con la cabeza- es un edificio, grande con una cruz en su punto mal alto, o por lo menos así las conozco yo-entonces recordé

-cierto, hace rato cuando me perdí entre unas casas, mire un edificio con esas características-asia se alegró mucho

- y por dónde estaba?-apunte con mi mano hacia unas casa y ella se puso de pie-muchas gracias issei san, me pondré en marcha-mientras ella se iba, me despedí con la mano y ella se alejo

-era muy linda..como sea, tengo que hacer mi trabajo-camine en el sentido contrario al de asia y volvi a perderme, poco a poco se hizo tarde y el sol se estaba poniendo, entonces mientras caminaba por una calle que estaba desierta, un círculo mágico apareció frente a mí, del salió un holograma de ossan-ossan!?, que pasa?-mientras miraba el holograma

-issei, tienes que tener cuidado-puse mi mano en mi barbilla-me fue informado hace unos momentos, que un grupo de exorcistas se aliaron al ángel caído que tienes que cazar-

-exorcistas?-ossan asiente con la cabeza

-si, son personas de la iglesia, si ellas logran sellarte, puedes despedirte de este mundo, no estarás muerto, pero tampoco vivo, es un castigo-mi cuerpo tembló un poco-ten más cuidado issei-asentí con la cabeza-es todo, ese gracioso de sirzecs no me lo dijo hasta hace un rato-

-sirzechs?-ossan asintió con la cabeza

-es un amigo, como sea…ten más cuidado y suerte!-el holograma desapareció

-la iglesia eh?-entonces recordé-(Asia no iba a ir a la iglesia?)-rápidamente me puse en marcha hacia la iglesia que había visto antes.

* * *

POV Asia

-ya llegue!-entre la iglesia, pero ya estaba a punto de oscurecer-are?, no hay nadie-entonces de uno de los bancos de la iglesia, un hombre con un saco con una cruz en la espalda, se puso de pie

-por que llegaste tan tarde!?-hice una reverencia

-perdón, pero me perdí-mientras miraba el suelo

-bueno no importa, levanta la cabeza-levante la cabeza y mire que el hombre tenía como unos 20 años, pero tenía el cabello blanco-vaya!, la que enviaron si que es muy sensual-el hombre se lambio los labios, me dio mucho asco

-a..asia argento..un gu..Gusto-mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-freed sellzen..Sacerdote.. un gusto asia chan-me guiño el ojo con una cara de loco y me puse nerviosa

-y..y que vamos a hacer?-el hombre camino hacia una puerta y la abrió

-vamos..ven a conocer a reynare sama-tenía una cara seria, solo camine hacia la habitación y cuando entre, mire a una mujer, parecía ser joven, tenía el color violeta oscuro, estaba vestida con correas negras en sus pechos y la parte de abajo(N/a : LOL XD), tenía hombreras negras y guantes, y unas botas de color negro que le llegaban hasta las piernas-la he traído reynare sama-el hombre hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación

-bien echo freed, ahora tu-la mujer dirigió su atención hacia a mi

-que se le ofrece?-la mujer saco de su espalda un par de alas negras-ángel caído!?-me exalte y quise salir de la habitación, pero ella me agarro el brazo y me abrazo-suélteme!-ella me enredo en sus alas

-no tienes a otro lugar a donde ir-me sorprendí y deje de forcejear-si te quedas conmigo, te prometo que todo ira bien, especialmente, tu poder es muy necesario-ella elogio mi poder-entonces, te unirás a mi?-solo asentí con la cabeza y ella me soltó-perfecto, ve y ayuda al inútil de freed en su trabajo quieres?-me sonrío, solo asentí con la cabeza y Salí de la habitación-solo hay que esperar y esa tonta, caerá directamente en mis manos-

-freed san, reynare sama, me dijo que fuera contigo-freed solo volteo a verme y de nuevo lambio sus labios

-que gusto verdad!-asentí con la cabeza mientras le daba una falsa sonrisa-pongámonos en marcha-

-si!-freed y yo salimos de la iglesia, ya era de noche, caminamos hasta lo que parecía ser una especie de iglesia abandonada-que hacemos aquí?-mire alos alrededores pero todo estaba oscuro, freed asomo su cabeza dentro de la iglesia y sonrío de una manera sádica

-ya está aquí!, asia chan podrías esperar aquí?-asentí con la cabeza y el entro en la iglesia

-me pregunto qué va a hacer?-me senté en la pared de la iglesia, después de unos segundos de que freed entrara, se empezaron a oír ruidos, no le di importancia y seguí esperando, entonces escuche sonidos de balas, me puse de pie muy rápidamente-que fue eso!?- entre rápido a la iglesia y mire a freed con una pistola, tenía su ropa llena de sangre y en el suelo había un cuerpo ensangrentado con una espada encajada-que hiciste!?-

-que hice?, solo mate a este demonio, eso es todo! Jajajaja-empezó a reírse sádicamente y retiro la espada del cuerpo

-no!, yo no sabia que ustedes hacían esto, esto es..malo, voy a ayudarlo-corrí hacia el cuerpo y quise curarlo, antes de que pudiera empezar, freed me sujeto y me lanzo

-déjalo!, es un demonio-me puse de pie

-pero está herido!, tengo que ayudarlo, no importa si es un demonio-cuando quise acercarme, freed me sujeto y me tiro contra el suelo

-eres una monja buena para nada!-me arranco la ropa y la arrojo lejos-vamos asia chan, vamos a divertirnos! Jajajaja-empezó a reírse y a querer tocarme, empecé a llorar y forcejear.

-(alguien sálvame!)-entonces freed recibió una patada directamente en la cara lo que hiso que saliera volando, cuando levante la mirada, vi a un chico con el cabello castaño, también pude ver una cola moviéndose-que linda cola*-*-

-eso no era necesario, asia estas bien?-asentí con la cabeza y me ayudo a levantarme

-quién eres?-me estaba tallando los ojos

-soy yo, issei!-quite las manos de mis ojos y pude ver, en efecto era issei san

-issei san-lo abrase y este acaricio mi cabeza-gracias, muchas gracias-

-no tienes por qué agradecer-mirándome

-oye tú!, maldito niño, que crees que estás haciendo-dijo freed poniéndose de pie

-tu!, no debiste haberte puesto de pie!-issei san tenía una mirada llena de furia y una cara que daba miedo-asia quédate atrás-retrocedí

-issei san..-el solo me sonrío

-no te preocupes, terminare rápido-mientras caminaba hacia a freed

-jajajaja, que terminaras rápido!?, es verdad!, porque voy a matarte, quieres sentir el filo de mi..-freed no pudo terminar por que issei san le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago-ahh!-freed escupió mucha sangre, issei san tomo a freed del cabello y le levanta, entonces le da un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndolo volar por los aires-aha!...ha…eres un demonio niño!?-issei san asiente con la cabeza y corre hacia freed, freed saca su espada, que estaba envuelta en luz-toma esto!-

-issei san!-issei san esquiva el espadazo, y le quita la espada a freed, freed saca una pistola y le dispara en la pierna a issei san, issei san retrocede un poco con su pierna sangrando

-maldito!-ssei san caia sentado en el piso-que tiene esas balas!?-

-jajaja, son balas de luz, son letales para los demonios! Jajaja-freed empezó a riese, corrí hacia issei san-oye tú!, aléjate de ese demonio!

-no!-empecé a curar la herida de issei san, poco a poco el sangrado se detuvo y la herida sano, issei san me sonríe mientras me tomaba de las manos

-gracias asia, ahora retrocede-issei san se puso de pie, freed disparo una ráfaga de disparos

-issei san!-issei san respiro un gran cantidad de aire, y la soltó, de su boca una gran cantidad de fuego salio, quemando hasta derretir las balas y quemando a freed, el fuego se disipo, y freed solo estaba en el suelo tirado con vapor saliendo de su cuerpo-ya termino?-

-eso espero-issei san me miro y se sonrojo mucho

-qué pasa?-le mire la cara y este se tapó los ojos

-tu..tu..tu pecho-mire mi pecho, y este no tenía nada, estaba exponiendo mi pecho

-kyah!-tape mi pecho y me di la vuelta-mi ropa?- agarre el pedazo de mi ropa que estaba en el suelo y me lo puse

-ya?-le toque el hombro a issei san, este quito las manos de sus ojos y sonrío-aisa, te encuentras bien, no tienes nada?-negué con la cabeza-que alivio-

-pero issei san, como sabias donde estaba?-issei san me miro

-no sabía, iba de camino a la iglesia…y me perdí, de casualidad pase por aquí y escuche los ruidos-abraze a issei san-que pasa!?-

-nada, gracias por salvarme-el me sonrío

-no hay que agradecer. Ahora vamos..-issei san me aventó lejos, cuando caí levante la mirada e issei san tenía en sus piernas, 2 lanzas de luz encajadas-asia! Huye rápido-me puse de pie e intente caminar hacia issei, pero algo me detuvo-suéltame!-cuando mire, reynare sama me estaba sujetando, mientras tenia extendidas sus alas

-así que te deshiciste de freed, no eres nada malo, mocoso-issei san se quitó las lanzas de luz de las piernas, pero mucha sangre salió y cayó al piso-no s vemos después mocoso, Asia vámonos, si no quieres que le pase nada a tu amigo demonio-reynare sama amenazaba con lanzarle otra lanza de luz issei san, asentí con la cabeza-buena niña-reynare sama, me abrazo y empezó a volar

-asia!-issei san me gritaba mientras extendía su mano

-es lo mejor..adios issei san-mientras desparecíamos en la noche

* * *

POV Issei

Maldición!-golpee el piso-(ni siquiera pude salvar a asia!)-después de unos momentos, el dolor desapareció y pude moverme normalmente-tengo que buscar a asia, y de una vez por todas encargarme de ese maldito ángel caído-

Ugh..-cuando estaba a punto de salir de la iglesia, escuche algo, voltee y mire que en el suelo estaba un chico, parecía tener la misma edad que yo…no era más joven, me acerque a él, y estaba lleno de sangre, obviamente moriría

-te encuentras bien?-el chico me miro con dificultad, mientras estiraba su mano

-gr..gracias..por..ma..matar..ugh..a..ese sac..cerdote-decia mientras tocaba mi mano

-(sacerdote?, ah, ese loco)..de nada-el chico sonrió y su mano dejo de moverse-descansa-me puse de pie y di la vuelta

-[oye tu]-me di la vuelta al escuchar una vos, pero no había nada-[aquí abajo]-mire el brazo del chico muerto y este tenía una especie de luz verde en su mano

-que eres!?-mientras me acercaba al chico

-[yo?, pues soy el dragón celestial rojo, ddraig]-me sorprendí y retrocedí un poco

-y que estás haciendo en la muñeca de este chico?-señale la luz verde

-[sabes acerca de la 3er guerra o no?, digo, también eres un demonio]-puse una cara seria y me senté

-si, por qué?-mientras ponía mi mano en mi barbilla

-[durante esa guerra, ambos dragones celestiales, yo y el tonto blanco, intentamos devorar a dios, y el resultado, fue que ambos, resultáramos sellados, en las sacred gear]-

-si, supe acerca de eso, dios y el anterior rey demonio unieron fuerzas verdad?, no espere que fuera para vencerlos-mientras miraba el suelo

-[bueno, desde entonces, eh estado sellado en la sacred gear dentro de este niño]-mire al chico

-pero está muerto-señalándolo

-[si ya lose, por lo que debo cambiar de poseedor]-entonces mi mano izquierda se llenó de fuego

-que mierda!?-mi mano izquierda estaba completamente llena de fuego, pero este fuego no quemaba-que rayos!?-entonces en mi mano apareció un estilo guante rojo que abarcaba todo mi antebrazo, tenía una joya verde, y unos cuernos dorados-que rayos paso!?-

-[ahora está mejor]-la joya verde en mi mano empezó a parpadear

-como que mejor, que hiciste?-mientras golpeaba ligeramente mi mano

-[como dije, cambie de poseedor]- me detuve

-y por qué yo?-mientras me señalaba

-[bueno, no había nadie más cerca, estabas libre ya que no contabas con una sacred gear, y además, tienes potencial niño]-me sorprendí

-ya veo….asi que no tenía una sacred gear?-mire el suelo

-[pero no te preocupes, aun sin tenerla eres fuerte, considérame como un premio, que tal?]-asentí con la cabeza

-bueno..sigamos, ddraig, vas a ayudarme?-mientras me ponía de pie

-[claro, ahora somos compañeros…. Socio]-empecé a caminar-[y que vamos a hacer?]-Salí de la iglesia y mire el cielo

-vamos a cazar ángeles caídos!-con mi cara seria

-[me gusta tu determinación, está bien, cuentas con mi ayuda!]-

-Si!, vamos a buscarlos!-mientras levantaba mi mano

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**Chicos, espero lo hayan disfrutado, las vacaciones son lo mejor *-*, no olviden los reviews*o***_

_**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo**_


	4. Grupo

Capitulo 4 **Grupo**

-maldición!-estaba corriendo por la ciudad, calles, callejones sin poder encontrar nada-ddraig, tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar?-mirando mi mano, en ella la joya verde apareció

-[no lo se socio]-seguí caminando, y buscando a asia, entonces llegue a un parque

-este parque…?, no es el de la mañana?-mire por todos lados el parque, en efecto era el parque donde ya había estado-solo estoy dando vueltas!-golpeaba mi cabeza, seguí caminando alrededor del parque, y llegue a una fuente, me acerque a ella y me senté-rayos. Donde estas asiaaa?-mientras miraba el cielo

-[socio, algo se acerca]-

-mm?-en el cielo cambio de color y en mi pecho sentí una especie de pulso, baje la mirada y del cielo comenzaron a caer cosas-esto es…plumas!?-cuando mire las plumas, de un árbol salió un hombre con un traje y sombrero, puse una cara seria-quien eres tu?-

-yo soy donashiko, demonio. Estas muerto-me sorprendí un poco

-otro angel caído eh?..parece que la información estaba mal?-le dije mientras miraba el suelo

-información?-mientras levantaba sus manos

-olvídalo, solo tengo una pregunta-mientras apretaba mi puño

-que podría ser?-

-conoces a una angel caído de cabello negro?-le dije y este solo me miro

-cabello negro…lo siento, con esa característica podrían ser demasiadas-

-ya veo..entonces.. a una con esa característica y..unos enormes pechos?-mientras intentaba conservar mi seriedad

-[es enserio socio?]-

-(no me culpes, no se me ocurrió nada más?)- donashiko solo me miro y sonrió

-si, esa es reynare..porque la estás buscando-inmediatamente me puse de pie

-reynare? ehh...y sabes donde esta?-donashiko asintió con la cabeza-ya veo..perdona, pero necesito que me muestres ese lugar-donashiko empezo a reírse

-jajajajaja, no esperas que te lo diga asi como asi verdad?-

-supuse que dirias eso..-donashiko me lanzo una lanza de luz, solo la esquive e inmediatamente corri lo mas rápido que pude contra el, al parecer me moví muy rápido debido a que donashiko no pudo seguirme-oye….ya perdiste-mientras estaba parado detrás de el sujetando sus alas

-im..imposible, como hiciste eso!?-lo tome del cuello de su camisa y lo tire contra el suelo, lo voltee y sus alas quedaban contra el cielo, puse mi pie en su nuca y con mis dos manos sujete sus dos alas-que ..plann..Planeas hacer maldito!?-

-vas a decirme en donde esta reynare o..-jale sus alas mientras impulsaba mi pie contra el piso, donashiko comenzó a gritar y podía escuchar como sus alas empezaban a arrancarse-(me he pasado?)…y bien?-donashiko asintió con la cabeza y afloje un poco sus alas-ni se te ocurra hacerte el graciosito o..-empeze a escupir un poco de fuego contra sus alas y este entro en pánico

-ya..yayaya entiendo..solo calmate demonio!-asenti con la cabeza-reynare esta en..-empuje un poco su cabeza contra el suelo para que no pudiera hablar-que pasa demonio!?-

-shh…escuche algo-mire los árboles que nos estaban rodeando, algunos arbustos se estaban moviendo-(pues si no piensan salir)-escupí fuego contra los arbustos y estos se quemaron instantáneamente, no había nada, entonces detrás de mi, estaba la chica que tenía el cabello más rojo que nunca había visto-tu eres!?-esta estaba acompañada de un chica con una coleta larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una niña de cabello blanco y un chico con el cabello rubio y un lunar debajo de un ojo, todos tenían el mismo uniforme que y había visto antes, puse mi cara seria-ustedes que hacen aquí?-los chicos parecían estar viendo algo ya que movían sus cabezas, mire mi espalda y mi cola se estaba moviendo-esto no es lo que parece en realidad!..-la chica del cabello rojo comenzó a reírse, se veía sumamente hermosa, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápidamente y mi cara se puso roja

-que extraño, nunca había visto a un demonio con cola..tu eres especial..incluso eres lindo-intente permanecer calmado sin soltar a donashiko

-gracias por el cumplido..pero que hacen ustedes aquí?-la chica cruzo los brazos

-soy rias gremory, heredera de la casa gremory, estamos aquí para atrapar a un ángel caído que estaba en nuestro territorio-mire a donashiko

-si que tienes mala suerte donashiko-este comenzó a sudar mucho

-parece que si-mientras dejaba de hacer fuerza

-por cierto..gremory san…es este el ángel caído que buscas?-ella negó con la cabeza

-estoy buscando a otro, a una mujer-mire el cielo y fingí pensar

-mujer eh?, por cierto donashiko?...en donde es?-jale un poco sus alas y este reacciono

-la iglesia abandonada. La iglesia abandonada-jale sus alas

-ya estuve ahí..no hay nada!-este negó con la cabeza

-hay dos…posiblemente estuviste en la que esta echa ruinas..detrás de esa hay otra!-entonces recordé que cuando me había perdido, en efecto vi otra iglesia

-atrás de esa eh?..te creo..pero disculpa..no puedo dejarte ir-este solo me miro con desprecio-no recuerdo haberte dicho que te liberaría-

-entonces.!?-mire hacia rias gremory

-disculpa gremory san, tengo un asunto urgente que atender, dejo a este ángel caído en sus manos-esta solo se sorprendió

-espera..quiero hablar contigo!-solté a donashiko y comencé a correr

-lo siento, no puedo!-segui corriendo dejando a rias gremory junto a su grupo solos

Segui corriendo a través de todo el camino que ya había recorrido, después de unos minutos, llegue ala iglesia echa ruinas, entre, y ahí estaba aún el cuerpo del chico, cuando me disponía a seguir escuche un sonido detrás de mí, me detuve, respire mucho aire, me di la vuelta y lo deje salir todo, el fuego quemo todo, la pared se volvió negra por el fuego, atrás de mi pude sentir que algo venia, di la vuelta y el chico que estaba en el grupo de rias gremory venia hacia a mi con una espada en la mano dispuesto a atacarme, lo esquive y le di un golpe, este lo esquivo, se movía extremadamente rápido, el comenzó a rodearme con su velocidad y empezó a cortarme, las heridas aparecían en mi cuerpo sin siquiera darme cuenta-(maldición!...que hago…..ya se…cálmate!)-empecé a respirar y me tranquilicé, cerré mis ojos, todo el sonido empezó a desvanecerse hasta que no escuche absolutamente nada, entonces empecé a escuchar el sonido de pisadas, lentamente el sonido fue haciéndose más fuerte, abrí los ojos y el chico venia hacia a mi, en ese momento todo se volvió lento, hace mucho que no sentía este sentimiento, pude ver claramente el movimiento que estaba a punto de hacer, lo esquive y lo tome del cuello de la camisa, el parecía estar muy sorprendido, lo jale hacia atrás, lo azote contra el suelo, se levantó mucho humo, puse mi mano en su cuello y lo mire con una cara seria

-que intentabas hacer!?-el chico solo sonrió

-lo siento, pero atacaste primero y solo respondí-sin dejar de sonreírme

-ya veo…rias gremory te mando a seguirme?-el chico asintió con la cabeza-te recomiendo que no te metas conmigo…es una advertencia-le di un fuerte golpe en el estómago al chico y este escupió un poco de sangre y al parecer se desmayó-como sea..tengo que encontrar a asia!-Salí por la parte de atrás de la iglesia y corrí hacia donde estaba la otra , cuando llegue había una especie de cruz tapando una entrada, la quite y entre, había unas escaleras, baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y cuando llegue a donde terminaban, había una enorme horda de hombres con ropas de la iglesia para recibirme.

-ara?, si no es otro mas que el demonio de hace rato-mire hacia arriba y detrás de todos los hombre habían unas escaleras, y arriba de ellas estaba reynare estaba toda de negro

-issei san?-mire a un lado y asia estaba atada a una cruz extraña

-ASIA!, no te preocupes, te salvare!-reynare solo comenzó a reírse

-jajajaja!, salvarla!?, lo siento pero es tarde!-la cruz empezó a brillar y hacia comenzó a forcejear como si la estuvieran torturando, cuando intente ir hacia ella, los hombre no me dejaron pasar y me sujetaron

-ASIA!-asia siguió forcejeando mucho y comenzó a llorar, la cruz brillo más, y hacia dejo de moverse, la luz de sus ojos se había ido, los preciosos anillos que asia tenia, salieron flotando y reynare los tomo

-asi que esta es la twilight healing, solo espere azzazel sama seré conocida como la ángel caído suprema muy pronto-

-Reynare!-mientras expulsaba mi aura muy bruscamente, la sangre me hervía, estaba muy enojado, en ese momento recordé, la escena de todos mis amigos y familiares muertos, empecé a temblar de la ira-tu…tu….yo..no..TE PERDONARE!-

* * *

POV Rias

Akeno!…encárgate de este ángel caído-akeno asintió con la cabeza e invoco un relámpago y este le cayo al ángel caído, el ángel caído dejo de moverse

-listo bucho..-asenti con la cabeza

-pongámonos en marcha-todos me miraron como con duda

-a donde vamos a ir bucho?-koneko pregunto mientras pensaba

-seguimos al demonio de hace unos momentos-akeno levanto su mano

-te refieres al que tenía cola-asenti con la cabeza-que bueno!, se veía muy lindo con su cola*-*, pero por qué?-mire a akeno

-ese chico es…interesante-ellos asintieron-pongámonos en marcha, yuuto!-este me voltea a ver

-si! Bucho?-mientras se ponía en firmes

-adelántate y no lo pierdas de vista-este asintió con la cabeza y desapareció

-yuuto sempai es muy rápido-dijo koneko mientras me miraba, asentí y nos pusimos en marcha

-bucho, por que estamos siguiendo a ese demonio kun-me decía akeno mientras volábamos, puse mi mano en la barbilla

-no estoy segura….pero veo potencial en el..ademas, no lo se solo pensé que era interesante

-arara ufufu, no será por otra cosa bucho-me decía, negué con la cabeza

-no es eso..-despues de volar por unos minutos, llegamos a una iglesia en ruinas, aterrizamos en la entrada, entramos y vimos que todo estaba quemado y yuuto estaba en el suelo-yuuto-corrimos hacia el, este no parecía estar herido, le di unas leves cachetadas y este poco a poco reacciono

-ah!, bucho..perdone perdi de vista al chico-negué con la cabeza

-mas importante, que te paso?-yuuto miro hacia la salida

-ese chico..no es un demonio común-puse una cara de duda al igual que todos

-arara..como que no era común-le decía akeno mientras se acercaba

-el..igualo mi velocidad aun siendo un novato-yuuto parecía estar un poco molesto, me sorprendí, de que yuuto fuera superado por un demonio novato- (bueno pero no por nada logro derrotar a ese ángel caído)..y a dónde fue?-yuuto señalo la salida de atrás, ayude a yuuto a ponerse de pie-que estamos esperando vamos!-

SI! Bucho!-me contestaron todos, enseguida nos pusimos en marcha, salimos de la iglesia en ruinas y detrás de ella, había otra iglesia abandonada, entramos y vimos una cruz movida y una especie de puerta, entramos y había unas escaleras, cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras sentí un escalofrió, mire a todos y al parecer ellos igual lo sintieron, asintieron con la cabeza y seguimos bajando, cuando bajamos las escaleras, miramos al demonio con cola siendo sujetado por unos sacerdotes, arriba estaba el angel caído que estábamos buscando y aun lado de ella estaba una chica rubia colgada de una cruz

-maldita!-el chico empezo a emanar una aura asesina

-vamos koneko-yuuto le dijo a koneko y esta asintió con la cabeza, estaban a punto de ir a ayudar al chico

-esperen!-los detuve y el chico empezó a emanar su aura muy bruscamente

-imperdonable!...imperdonable..IMPERDONABLE!-de la nada, el cuerpo entero del chico se cubrió con fuego, los sacerdotes que lo sostenían se quemaron y se hicieron cenizas en un instante, todos estábamos sorprendidos, el chico comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la ángel caído, todos los sacerdotes que se le acercaban inmediatamente se quemaban, todos los sacerdotes se juntaron en un solo lugar asustados, el chico los volteo a ver, con una mirada turbia, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira-mueran-dijo con un tono tranquilo, entonces escupió una enorme cantidad de fuego hacia donde estaban los sacerdotes y se hiso una enorme bola de fuego, la bola de fuego desapareció y no dejo rastro alguno de los sacerdotes

-increíble!-no podía decir nada más para describir lo que estaba presenciando, el ángel caído invoco una lanza de luz y se la lanzo al chico, el chico miro la lanza de luz y esta se quemó completamente, la cola del chico empezó a moverse y en ella se hiso una lanza de fuego, el chico tomo la lanza y se la lanzo al ángel caído, esta quiso esquivarla pero la lanza le dio en el ala y la quemo por completo, el ángel caído cayo por las escaleras y rodo hasta llegar a enfrente del chico.

-tu…muere-le dijo el chico sin ninguna emoción, el ángel caído, le levanto y lo atravesó con una lanza de luz en el estómago, el chico retrocedió un poco y estaba sangrando, el ángel caído invoco otra lanza de luz y se la lanzo al chico, antes de que esta impactara con el chico, hubo un gran resplandor rojo, cuando miramos la lanza de luz fue desintegrada y el chico tenía en su brazo izquierdo un guantelete rojo-ddraig?-

-[parece que la estas pasando mal]-la joya de su brazo parpadeaba

-no del todo..-el chico se detuvo, y comenzó a respirar de manera tranquila, el ángel caído le lanzo de nueva cuenta una lanza de luz, pero justo antes de que esta impactara

-[BOST!]-el sonido hiso eco en todo el cuarto y el chico desapareció, en un instante antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, el chico tenia al ángel caído contra el suelo, y este le sujetaba el ala restante.

-que acaba de pasar!?-dije sorprendida, todos estaban sorprendidas, yuuto tenía una gota de sudor en su mejilla y también estaba sorprendido, el chico soplo fuego en el ala restante del ángel y esta se quemó lentamente haciendo sufrir al ángel caído que solo gritaba y agonizaba.

-[BOST!]-de nueva cuenta el sonido se escuchó, el chico preparo su brazo para darle el golpe final al ángel caído

-espera!-mientras corría hacia él, el chico solo me volteo a ver con los mimos ojos y con una expresión un poco triste

-que pasa?-

-ella es el angel que nosotros buscábamos -le dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos

-ohh..-de repente sentí, como que estaba en peligro y todos los chicos se pusieron en pose de batalla-perdona..pero de esta ángel me encargare yo-me dijo con una voz tranquila, suspire y asentí con la cabeza-gracias..ahora..tu-el chico miro al ángel caído que parecía estar sufriendo mucho-no te preocupes…pronto terminara-el chico saco su brazo hacia atrás.

-ess..esper!..soy el ángel suprema…-el chico solo negó con la cabeza

-no…eres un angel caído muerto-el chico impacto su brazo contra el ángel caído, se hiso un enorme cráter en el suelo y mucho humo se levantó, mientras el humo se quitaba se podía observar un poco de fuego, del humo salió el chico muy rápido y fue directamente a donde estaba la chica atada a la cruz, rompió las cadenas y la cargo hasta abajo, cuando el humo se disipo, había un gran cráter, pero no había rastro del ángel caído

-asia!, estas bien!?-el chico cayo de rodillas mientras lloraba, cuando la chica empezó a moverse un poco la cola del chico empezó a moverse mucho-asia!, no hables!-la chica negó con la cabeza

-issei san..gracias por salvarme pero..-la chica dejo de moverse y del cielo cayeron dos anillos con aura color verde, el chico los tomo y se los puso a la chica, cuando esta dejo de moverse, la cola del chico se movió hacia abajo y ahí se mantuvo

-umm..estas bien?-le dije al chico, este se limpió las lágrimas y dejo a la chica en el suelo, asintió con la cabeza y volteo a vernos, nos sorprendimos, su cara estaba llena de tristeza-tal vez hay algo que podemos hacer-yuuto intento acercarse a la chica, pero antes de poder tocarla, el chico le tomo el brazo y lo lanzo lejos

-no toques a asia!-el chico miro a yuuto enojado, negué con la cabeza

-no es eso..solo queremos ayudar-el chico se quedó callado

-no toques a asia-soplo fuego hacia a mi, akeno creo una barrea y detuvo el fuego, yuuto ataco al chico, este solo tomo por el brazo a yuuto y lo lanzo de nueva cuenta, koneko lo ataco con un golpe directo, pero este lo detuvo con un solo brazo, akeno lanzo un relámpago, el chico lanzo a koneko y recibió directamente el relámpago, al chico le salía humo del cuerpo, pero no se inmuto, el chico miro a la chica con tristeza y comenzó a caminar hacia a nosotros, me puse en pose de pelea, pero el solo paso de mi y siguió hacia las escaleras.

-espera!-el me volteo a ver-no vas a ayudar a tu amiga?-señale a la chica, el chico solo cerro los puños

-no..estoy acostumbrado a ver a mis conocidos morir…nos vemos..-sin decir nada mas desapareció

-bucho..ese chico-asenti con la cabeza

-es…interesante-mire al cuerpo de la chica

-bucho que vamos a hacer con ella-me dijo yuuto acercándose a ella

-creo que puedo hacer algo por ella…y por el..-mientras caminaba hacia la chica

-arara ufufu, que generosa eres bucho-

* * *

POV Issei

-que tienes issei?, has estado raro desde que volviste-me decía ossan mientras estaba acostado bajo un árbol sobre la cabeza de uno de mis hermanos

-que no tengo nada-me puse de pie y me dispuse a irme

-dime o si no..-ossan me jalo de la cola e inmediatamente me senté

-que acaba de pasar!?-ossan solo se rio

-parece que es muy conveniente jaja-mire a ossan con enojo

-(maldito ossan, no sabía que ese era mi punto débil!..)…o por cierto ossan mira-en mi brazo izquierdo apareció el guantelete rojo

-ese es!?-asenti con la cabeza-El Bosted Gear!-

-bosted que!?..te iba a decir que era ddraig pero..si tu lo dices- ossan suspiro

-el bosted gear es el sacred gear donde ddraig esta sellado…tiene el poder de aumentar el poder de su usuario y transferirlo-la joya en mi brazo empezó a parpadear

-[escucho una voz familiar..tannin eres tu]-ossan se sorprendió

-si soy yo ddraig, pero que haces con issei-

-[no sabía que mi socio tenía algo que ver contigo, pero eso explica sus habilidades y esa extraña cola]-me sonroje y sujete mi cola

-pues perdonen por tener cola!-mi cola empezó a moverse-aumentar mi poder?. Entonces esas oleadas de poder!?-

-[asi es socio, fui yo]-suspire

-ya veo..-ossan solo pone su dedo sobre mi cabeza

-no pensé que obtendrías la bosted gear en tu primer salida al mundo humano..de verdad que eres especial-riéndose

-no era mi intención..ddraig lo hizo-mire mi brazo

-[asi es, es que se que tienes potencial, a pesar de ser uno de los poseedores más débiles]-mire el suelo

-(debiles eh?..)y ese que me he esforzado-mire a ossan

-que pasa issei-

-nada..es que recordé mi viaje al mundo humano-suspire

-[cierto socio, quienes eran esos chicos]-

-quien sabe..si no mal recuerdo se llamaba..rias gremory?-ossan se sorprendió mucho

-dijiste rias gremory!?-asenti con la cabeza-y como la encontraste?-

-pues estaba cazando al ángel caído..que resultaron ser 2 por cierto, y me la tope, por qué?-ossan suspiro

-de verdad lo olvidaste verdad?-puse mi mano en mi barbilla

-olvidar que?-ossan me pego en la cabezo con su dedo- que te pasa!?-

-rias gremory es la heredera de la casa gremory-asenti con la cabeza- y del actual maou es..?-

-sirzechs lucifer?..-ossan suspiro

-el es hermano de rias gremory-mi cara se puso azul

-quieres decir que rias gremory..es.. hermana del maou sirzechs!?-ossan asintió con la cabeza

-no puedo creer que lo olvidaras-

-pues perdona!-entonces un círculo mágico apareció junto a nosotros y de el salió un hombre con el mismo cabello rojo que rias gremory-tu eres?..-

-sirzechs…tu deberías ser hyoudo issei kun verdad?-me dije mientras sonreía, asenti con la cabeza-tu presencia es solicitada en la casa gremory-entre en pánico al igual que ossan

-espera sirzechs!, sea lo que sea que este idiota hiso no fue su culpa!-me enoje

-idiota!?, no hice nada!, solo me encargue del ángel caído-ossan me golpeó la cabeza con su dedo

-mantente callado, no sabes la gravedad de esto!-sirzechs solo comenzó a reírse

-no es eso tannin, de echo issei kun hiso un trabajo espectacular, puedo decirte issei kun verdad?-asenti con la cabeza- hace tiempo que estoy interesado en ti, y ahora resulta que posees la bosted gear-

-interesado?-el asintió

-si, no hay muchos demonio que tengan cola, es extraño-me sonroje

-perdon por tener cola!-el negó con la manos

-issei kun, podrías venir conmigo entonces?-mire a ossan y este asintió

-ten cuidado issei-me dijo ossan mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, asenti con la cabeza y me dirigí a sirzechs

-entonces maou sama..estare a su cuidado-hice una reverencia

-dime sirzechs..-asenti con la cabeza

-entonces..sirzechs..sama-el se deprimió un poco-nos vamos?-el asintió con la cabeza- nos vemos luego ossan-sirzechs apareció un círculo mágico y fuimos transportados a una enorme mansión, o era un castillo, el hecho es que era enorme-woau!*-*-sirzechs solo sonrió.

-es por aquí issei kun-empezamos a caminar y de pronto alguien jalo mi cola de mi cola y me paralice, cuando voltee un niño con el cabello de color rojo sostenía mi cola.

-oye niño mi cola no es un juguete!-el niño me miro y volvió a jalar de mi cola y sonrió-suelta mi cola!-lo mire enojado.

-papa mira, este demonio tiene cola!-el niño corrió con sirzechs y este lo abrazo

-(eh?..papa?..mierda!)-mi cara se puso azul, sirzechs volteo a verme y entre en pánico-(le grite a su hijo, el va a matarme!)-sirzechs sonrió

-puedes perdonarlo issei kun es que milicas es muy curioso-me sorprendí y asenti con la cabeza

-milicas..ese es tu nombre?-el niño asintió con la cabeza-solo no juegues con mi cola, es muy sensible-milicas sonrió y se fue

-vamos issei kun-subimos unas escaleras y sirzechs me señalo una habitación

-no vas a venir sirzechs sama?-el negó con la cabeza-ya veo..(Tengo un la presentimiento)-camine hacia la puerta y la abrí, dentro de la habitación estaba rias gremory sentada junto a todo su grupo, asome mi cabeza hacia el pasillo y sirzechs me sonrió, suspire y entre en la habitación

-bienvenido..-me dijo rias e hice una reverencia

-puedo saber que es lo que hago aquí gremory sama-le dije y esta cruzo sus brazos

-voy a ser directa, quiero que te unas a mi equipo-la mire y ella me miro, mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido

-pu..puedo saber por qué?-ella se puso de pie y camino hacia a mi, se puso frente a mi, y puso su mano en mi barbilla

-veo potencial en ti….además creo que eres interesante- ella se me acerco y podía sentir sus pecho aplastándose contra mi pecho, me sonroje y retrocedí un poco

.ni..niego-ella junto a todos se sorprendieron mucho

-puedo saber por qué?-la mire con mi mirada seria

-no lo se…pero no soy el tipo de persona que va en grupo..-eso la sorprendió

-eso no es todo verdad..?-me miro con una mirada traviesa y me sonroje mucho y desvié mi mirada

-es..eso es todo!-ella negó con la cabeza

-se que no eres bueno con los grupos por que….tienes miedo verdad?-me sorprendió mucho

-mi..mi..miedo yo..no claro que no-ella negó con la cabeza

-si, tienes miedo de perder a un compañero y te encariñas muy rápido-me sonroje un poco y mire a otro lado

-qué lindo*-*-me dijo la chica de la coleta mientras mi cola se movía hacia los lados

-y tu que sabes?-le dije aguantando mi enojo

-cuando le pregunte a ella, me dijo que no llevaban más de 1 día de conocerse..eso es lo que me llevo a esa conclusión-mire a rias

-ella?-de pronto la puerta se abrió y de ella entro una chica con una cabellera rubia-tu..erees…ASIA!-dije y ella me miro

-issei san?-ella empezó a llorar y corrió hacia a mí y me abrazo

-asia!, estas viva..que bueno!-le dije mientras mi cola se movía mucho y acariciaba su cabeza

-arara que escena más conmovedora-dijo la chica de la coleta

-pero cómo?-mire a rias

-yo la convertí en uno de mis siervos-me sorprendí

-tus siervos-ella asintió con la cabeza-asia ahora es un demonio?-asia asintió con la cabeza-ya veo..-

-lo diré de nuevo, hyoudo issei kun, quiero que te unas a mi equipo, que me dices?-mire a asia y esta sonrió, mire a rias y a su grupo y todos sonrieron

-es..esta bien..-les dije en un todo bajo

-eh?, no te escuche-me puse de pie

-por favor déjenme unirme a su equipo rias gremory sama-ella se acercó a mí y me abrazo, mi cara estaba frente a sus pechos y me sonroje mucho

-por su puesto...puedo decirte issei verdad?-asenti con la cabeza-bienvenido al grupo gremory..issei-

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO_**

**_Como ya había mencionado no pude escribir gracias a un viaje que tuve -.-, pero volví con otro capítulo, a ver si hoy o mañana publico el siguiente capítulo de mi otra historia*-*, espero les haiga gustado, no olviden los reviews *o*._**

**_Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo_**


	5. Compañeros

Capitulo 5** Compañeros**

-territorio de Tannin-

-y eso fue lo que paso-ossan solo estaba sorprendido

-oye issei..de verdad que eres?-lo mire

-a que te refieres?-ossan solo suspiro

-no habías salido durante 11 años…y cuando fuiste por primera vez en esos 11 años al mundo humano, obtuviste la bosted gear..-lo mire y puse mis mano en mi barbilla

-si, y?-ossan me señalo con su dedo

-y cuando sales por segunda vez, y vas al castillo gremory, resulta que ahora eres parte del clan gremory-me senté y lo mire

-pensándolo bien, creo que tienes razón-mientras mordía levemente mi labio

-y como fue que esto paso?-me recosté en el suelo

-ella dijo que estaba interesada en mi por que vio potencial en mi y además..-ossan se acerco un poco

-además?-me senté

-esta interesada en esto-moviendo mi cola

-no la culpo, eres extraño sabes-me sonroje un poco

-pues perdona!-en frente de nosotros apareció un círculo mágico y de el salió sizechs

-como estas issei kun-lo voltee a ver

-ola sirzechs sama, estoy bien, y que está haciendo aquí?-ossan me golpeo con su dedo

-no seas grosero!-sirzechs negó con las manos

-esta bien, issei kun me entere de que aceptaste volverte parte del clan gremory- asenti con la cabeza-eso es bueno, issei kun, ya que mi hermana estará trabajando mas que nada en el mundo humano, te conseguí una residencia, para que te mudes allá-me sorprendí y me puse de pie

-yo!?, vivir en el mundo humano!?-sirzechs asintió con la cabeza-esa es una gran oferta!-ossan solo sonrio o eso creo

-issei kun, me pondré en contacto después para los arreglos-sirzechs desapareció en un circulo mágico

-escuchaste ossan, voy a ir a vivir al mundo humano!-ossan solo suspiro

-si, estoy feliz por ti-ossan miro hacia otro lado

-que pasa ossan?, pasa algo?-ossan negó con la cabeza-tienes algo, te conozco, dime ossan!-ossan me miro

-bueno, siento que todo estará muy callado por aquí sin ti-mire a ossan y después camine hacia uno de sus hijos que estaba acostado

-no te preocupes ossan-acaricie la cabeza de mi hermano-yo también me siento un poco triste por irme, voy a extrañarlos, a todos ustedes, no solo a ti y a tus hijos, también a todos los dragones del valle-mire hacia todos los dragones-pero..siento que es tiempo de seguir mi camino-ossan me acaricio la cabeza con uno de sus dedos

-esta bien issei, te entiendo…suerte-camine hacia ossan, este bajo la cabeza y lo abrace, inmediatamente todos mis hermanos vinieron y se me echaron encima-se están despidiendo issei jaja!-

-si yaya déjenme-me puse de pie y acaricie la cabeza de cada uno de ellos-vendré a visitarlos..-ossan sonrió-me voy..ossan-puse mi mano enfrente y cerré mi puño

-nos vemos..issei-mientras chocábamos puños

Después de eso, sirzechs hiso todos los arreglos para que yo me mudara ala residencia en el mundo humano, no era una casa grande, tenía 2 pisos solamente y no estaba exageradamente extravagante, por lo que era ideal para mi.

-Nueva Residencia Hyoudo-

-así que esta es mi nueva casa-mirando la casa-que estamos esperando-entre ala casa, inmediatamente me di cuenta de que había alguien dentro, entre sigilosamente, entonces escuche ruidos en la cocina, entre lo mas rápido que pude y en ella, estaba asia con un delantal puesto preparando comida-Asia!-esta volteo sorprendida y sonrió

-issei san, que alegría-vino hacia a mi y me abrazo, me puse nervioso

-que estas haciendo aquí asia?-esta me miro

-rias bucho hiso los arreglos para que me quedara a vivir contigo, es que no tenia a donde ir-solo le sonreí

-esta bien no tengo problemas-esta me sonrió y volvió a lo suyo

-issei san, espera un poco, pensé que llegarías mas tarde, a si que la comida aun no esta lista-asentí con la cabeza y me senté en una de las sillas ,despues de unos minutos, asia me sirvió el plato de comida-ten, come!-era una especie de sopa, nunca antes había visto esta clase de comida

-si, gracias por la comida-tome el plato y me lo empiné de un bocado todo entero.

-ah!, issei san!-termine de comerme todo y de tomarme el jugo.

-Delicioso*-*-asia solo sonrio-sirveme mas por favor!-asia asintió con la cabeza, después de eso me comi 5 platos mas de sopa y quede lleno, después de comer fui y me senté en el sillón y asia se sentó junto a mi.

-issei san, donde estabas antes de vivir aqui?-la mire y ella sonrió

-estaba viviendo con ossan-dije mientras miraba el techo

-ossan san?-asenti con la cabeza.

-si, el me ha estado criando desde que era un niño-dije mirando el techo.

-ya veo..a de ser una buena persona si el te crio issei san-sonriéndome.

-por su puesto-entonces frente a nosotros apareció un circulo mágico, y de el salió el holograma de la chica de coleta.

-oh, la chica de coleta-ella solo sonrió.

-ola issei kun, lamento molestar pero, rias quiere hablar contigo, y…-ella se quedo callada y comenzó a mover los ojos.

-pasa algo?-mire detrás mío y mi cola se estaba moviendo-no hagas eso por favor!-le dije sonrojado, ella solo hiso una risita.

-mandamos a alguien para que te guie-asentí con la cabeza-entonces te esperamos issei kun-el holograma desapareció y tocaron la puerta, fui hacia la puerta y cuando la abrí, el chico del grupo estaba parado frente ala puerta.

-oh, asi que te mandaron a ti-el asintió con la cabeza-asia, voy a salir!-ella solo sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

-yo soy kiba yuuto, un gusto issei kun-lo mire mientras salía de la casa.

-entonces kiba, cuento contigo para que me lleves-el asintió con la cabeza y nos pusimos en marcha

-Academia Kuoh, Salón del club de Ocultismo-

-ola issei-dijo rias mientras tomaba algo en una taza.

-esto es una especie de reunión?-rias negó con la cabeza.

-es para darte la bienvenida-rias se puso de pie al igual que todos los demás.

-issei kun-dijo la chica de coletas-yo soy himejima akeno, espero nos llevemos bien-ella hiso una reverencia y yo igual, cuando levante la mirada, mi cara estaba frente a sus pechos, retrocedí muy nervioso y mi cola se empezó a mover muy rápido hacia los lados-que lindo*-*-solo mire el suelo y una niña sentada en el sillón me miro.

-pervertido-me dijo con una voz apagada.

-oh, ella es touhou koneko-solo hise una reverencia y mire a rias.

-como ya sabes, somos demonios-dijo rias y todos se pusieron frente mi y enseñaron sus alas-issei acaso tu..-negue con la cabeza.

-no es que no tenga alas, pero según ossan, mis alas estan ,como decirlo..en reposo-todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa.

-y eso por que?-dijo himejima, después di la vuelta.

-tal vez se debe a esto-dije mientras señalaba mi cola.

-ya veo-dijo rias mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla-dejando de lado eso, supongo que sabes como funcionan las evil piece-asenti con la cabeza-yo soy el rey, akeno es la reina, koneko es la torre, yuuto es el caballero, asia es el alfil y tu eres...el peon-asenti con la cabeza.

-peon?, ossan me dijo que cada peón consume un numero de piezas, cuantas consumo yo?-rias se acerco a mi.

-estamos a punto de saberlo-rias dejo una pieza de peon en mi mano y no paso nada-como supuse se necesitan mas-dejo otras y nada, a si continuo hasta que dejo 8 piezas en mi mano, entonces las piezas empezaron a brillar y entraron en mi cuerpo, distribuidas-no espere que tuviera que usar las 8 piezas-dijo rias muy sorprendida-sin duda eres especial-me sonroje ligeramente.

-muchas gracias...bucho-ella solo me sonrió un poco, se veia hermosa, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso-eso es todo bucho?-himejima se acerco ami.

-de echo, tenemos pensado a ir a buscar a un ángel caído-mi expresión cambio totalmente y me puse serio, todos se sorprendieron un poco.

-angel caido eh?-dije con tranquilidad.

-si, esta vez dejamos a asia atrás para seguridad, estas bien con eso?-asentí con la cabeza.

-entonces himejima san-ella me miro.

-arara dime akeno-la mire seriamente.

-akeno..san-me sonroje un poco y ella parecía estar un poco deprimida-saben donde es?-akeno san asintio con la cabeza-que estamos esperando-todos se pusieron de pie.

-vamos!, club de investigación de lo oculto!-dijo rias mientras salíamos de la habitación.

* * *

POV Rias

-Casa Abandonada, Afueras de la Ciudad-

-entonces..ya estamos aquí-dije mientras llegábamos a una casa abandonada

-bucho, el ángel caído esta adentro?-me pregunto issei, asentí con la cabeza-y no vamos a entrar?-negué con la cabeza

-koneko, yuuto..se los dejo a ustedes-ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a entrar, ellos entraron en la casa

-eto..bucho estarán bien?-dijo issei mientras señalaba la casa

-si, yuuto y koneko son fuertes-entonces en la casa empezaron a escucharse ruidos y a salir luces de las ventanas, entonces de una de las ventanas salió volando el ángel caído-lo ves-issei solo miraba sorprendido

-ya esta hecho, bucho-me dijo koneko, entonces issei se acerco a ella

-eres genial koneko chan!*-*-le dijo mientras sujetaba sus manos

-suéltame pervertido-le dijo koneko a issei mientras tenia una cara seria

-pervertido?-decia issei mientras soltaba a koneko

-como sea, el trabajo esta hecho, nos vamos-antes de que pudiéramos irnos de la nada, apareció otro ángel caído, el ángel me lanzo una lanza de luz, estaba desprevenida y no podía esquivarla, cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí, issei estaba frente a mi y había derretido la lanza con fuego-gracias-issei solo me sonrió

-quien eres tu!?-le dijo issei

-yo soy..zack-todos nos sorprendimos

-zack?-el solo asintio con la cabeza-que estas haciendo aquí?-el solo miro a issei

-buscaba algo interesante-sin dejar de ver a issei, entonces comenzó a mover la cabeza

-que le pasa?-dijo issei, miro detrás de el y su cola se empezó a mover-por que todos hacen eso!?-dijo sonrojado

-perdón-el extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar

-todos alertas-dije e inmediatamente todos se pusieron en pose

-vaya, que agresivos-

-toma esto!-le lance una enorme ráfaga de poder demoniaco, zack solo lo esquivo, yuuto intento atacarlo y zack lo esquivo, lo mismo paso con koneko, akeno le disparo un relámpago directamente, al parecer el relámpago de akeno lo daño, solo un poco

-ya me canse de estos juegos-dijo zack lanzando una gran lanza de luz, que destruyo todo, entre los escombros, todos estaban en el suelo, akeno estaba un poco separada de nosotros, koneko y yuuto estaban en el suelo incapaces de moverse e issei estaba de pie mirando a zack, enojado

-maldito!-dijo issei mientras expulsaba una intencion asesina

-vaya que miedo-dijo zack, despues miro a akeno-primero deshagámonos de ese molesto rayito-dijo zack haciendo en su mano una gran lanza de luz-adios-zack le lanzo la lanza a akeno, akeno estaba en el suelo y no podía esquivarla, nadie podía hacer nada, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, issei ya estaba frente a akeno y la abrazo, justo antes de que la lanza de luz chocara contra issei, hubo una especie de destello rojo, la lanza exploto y se levanto mucho humo.

-que esta pasando!?-intente acercarme a donde se encontraban issei y akeno, justo antes de que llegara una rafaga de viento azoto con mucha fuerza, haciendo que el humo se disipara, me tape los ojos con la mano, después intente mirar y lo que mire me sorprendió mucho.

-issei kun!-akeno dijo sorprendida, frente a ella se encontraba issei parado, pero el cuerpo de issei estaba completamente cubierto de fuego.

-paso de nuevo!, pero esas son..!-en la espalda de issei, 2 enormes alas de color rojo como la sangre estaban aleteando y brillando de color rojo-..las alas de issei..-en la punta de cada ala había una especie de cuerno de color dorado, el fuego que issei expulsaba de su cuerpo poco a poco empezó a llenar el suelo y empezó a dispersarse-issei detente!-

-estas bien akeno san?-issei miro a akeno y esta solo asintió con la cabeza-me alegro, bucho-el se dirigió hacia mi-por favor retrocede un poco-me acerque a el y me puse detrás de el junto a akeno-que estas haciendo?-el me miro sorprendido

-se que en este momento esto de un grupo es nuevo para ti pero...ahora somos compañeros y tu eres mi lindo y preciado peon, no te dejare solo-la cola de issei se empezó a mover mas rápido y este miro hacia otro lado-pasa algo?-le sonreí

-no, no pasa nada, entonces..-antes de que me diera cuenta issei había desaparecido, el volvió a aparecer junto a mi pero tenia en sus brazos a yuuto y koneko-te los encargo bucho-asenti con la cabeza, issei extendió su mano abierta frente a todos nosotros, el fuego que se encontraba en el suelo, poco a poco hiso un circulo alrededor nuestro.

-que estas haciendo?-el fuego se extendió hacia arriba y creo una bola de fuego que nos encerraba dentro-que haces issei?-issei solo se volteo

-perdón bucho...pero..-issei estaba apretando los puños

-issei..-le dije

-tengo este sentimiento dentro de mi, no quiero que les pase nada, solo llevo unas horas de conocer al grupo pero se que no son malas personas, por eso quiero protegerlos-el me miro sonriendo.

* * *

POV Issei

-ahora..empezamos?-mire a zack

-por que no..-dijo zack mientras volaba hacia a mi

justo antes de que zack chocara contra mi, me movi hacia un lado y lo esquive, en ese momento, tome a zack de una de sus alas y comenzó a girarlo, lo solté y este salió volando, este se recupero muy rápido y me lanzo una lanza de luz, antes de que esta chocara contra mi cuerpo, sople una gran cantidad de fuego y la derretí, al instante cree una bola de fuego en mi mano y se la lance a zack, este se sorprendió y le recibió con las manos, el fuego quemo las manos de zack y de ellas humo salía.

-bolas de fuego?-dijo mientras miraba sus manos

-es una de tantas cosas que aprendí con ossan-el me miro con duda-olvídalo-

el me ataco de imprevisto, no alcance a reaccionar y el golpe me dio en el estomago, zack me impulso y me hiso volar muy alto, cuando mire a zack una lanza de luz venia hacia mi, me cubrí con mis alas esperando lo peor, la lanza de luz no pudo atravesar mis alas, aparte la lanza desapareció, descubrí mi cuerpo y zack estaba muy sorprendido, zack voló y se puso ala misma altura que yo, me miro y yo lo mire, al instante lo ataque lo mas rápido que pude, pero el también era muy rápido, el podía seguir mi paso, por lo que me detuve y lo ataque de frente, el de igual manera me ataco de frente, cuando chocamos, una ráfaga de golpes inundo mi cuerpo y el cuerpo de zack, fueron ganchos, uppercuts y golpes fuertes que zack y yo estábamos intercambiando, en la cara, pecho, estomago, mientras intercambiábamos golpes, nuestras altura disminuía, cuando llegamos al suelo, zack me dio una patada en el estomago y me hiso retroceder.

-eres muy bueno-me dijo zack mientras respiraba rápido

-gracias..-le dijo de igual manera.

-pero..aqui termina!-al instante zack desapareció.

antes de que pudiera darme cuenta zack estaba frente mío y me dio un gran golpe en el estomago, no pude reaccionar y el golpe me hiso sacar todo el aire, en ese momento casi me desmayaba, cuando levante la mirada zack me dio una patada ala cara, la esquive como pude, pero de nueva cuenta zack me dio otro golpe, esta vez fue en la cara, el golpe me hiso retroceder, cuando zack venia hacia mi cubrí mi cuerpo con mis las, zack dio una gran ráfaga de golpes, a pesar de que mis alas cubrían mi cuerpo, el daño solo disminuía un poco-(que hago!?)-pense desesperado, en ese momento el guantelete rojo apareció en mi brazo izquierdo, zack dejo de golpear, descubrí mi cuerpo y zack se encontraba a distancia.

-[necesitas ayuda socio?]-ddraig me dijo a través de la joya del guantelete

-asi parece-mientras miraba a zack

-esa es..la bosted gear!-dijo zack muy sorprendido

-oye ddraig, tan popular eres?-mire la joya

-[ni te imaginas, jaja]-puse mi mano en la cabeza y al instante me puse en pose de pelea

-pongámonos serios, Ddraig!-la joya empezó a brillar color verde

-[BOST!,BOST!,BOST!,BOST!,BOST!]-sentí como la energía recorría todo mi cuerpo

-aqui voy zack!-el se puso en pose de pelea

di un aleteo con mis alas e instantáneamente me dispuse a atacar a zack con mi máxima velocidad, gracias a ddraig mi poder al igual que m velocidad dieron un aumento notable, zack no pudo reaccionar ante mi velocidad, le di una ráfaga de golpes, en la cara y en el estomago, por ultimo le di un gran golpe en el estomago, le hice lo mismo que el me hiso, zack retrocedió con las manos en su estomago y escupiendo sangre, al parecer mi golpe le afecto mas, zack se levanto los brazos y corrió lentamente hacia mi-(quiere probar fuerzas?. Interesante!)-corrí de igual manera contra zack, justo cuando estábamos frente a frente, zack soltó su gran golpe contra mi cara, de igual manera hise lo mismo, nuestros puños impactaron en nuestras caras, haciendo con nuestros brazos una cruz, el golpe de zack sin duda era fuerte, pero mi golpe lo era aun mas, mi golpe hiso que zack saliera volando hacia atrás y callera en el piso para ya no ponerse de pie, el golpe de zack solo hiso que me sangrara un poco la boca me acerque a el y lo mire en el suelo.

-trataste de matar a akeno san..no tienes permitido vivir-acumule una gran cantidad de energía en mi mano izquierda y el guantelete empezó a brillar.

-fue de verdad... Interesante-dijo y después sonrió.

-muere-dijo con un tono serio, le di un gran puñetazo en el estomago, gracias el poder acumulado, se hiso un enorme hueco en el piso, y mucho humo salió, cuando el humo se disipo, deje el cuerpo de zack en el gran hoyo, sali del hoyo y sople fuego al cuerpo y este se hiso cenizas.

-issei..-mire hacia donde estaba bucho, y todos los chicos del club estaban mirándome con una expresión de sorpresa, me acerque a ellos y disipe la barrera de fuego, me pare frente a ellos mientras extendía mis alas.

-(pensaran que soy un monstruo)-mire el suelo entonces, alguien me jalo hacia abajo

-que bueno que estas bien-dijo bucho mientras me abrazaba contra sus pechos, me sonroje y me sorprendí al mismo tiempo

-bucho..no crees que soy un monstruo?-bucho al igual que todo el grupo se sorprendio, mucho sujeto mi cara y la levanto, mi cara estaba frente ala de bucho, me sonroje mucho

-monstruo?-dijo bucho con duda

-no es asi, estuviste increíble issei kun- me dijo kiba mientras me sonreía

-eres un pervertido fuerte-dijo koneko chan con el mismo tono serio de siempre

-arara, al contrario issei kun, con tus alas creo que te ves aun mas lindo*o*-dijo akeno san mientras ponia una de sus manos en su cara-además mira-dijo señalando detrás de mi

-que?-mire y mi cola se estaba moviendo-no hagas eso por favor-le dije un poco sonrojado, mire a bucho

-no creo que seas un monstruo, estuviste increíble, por eso eres mi lindo y preciado issei-dijo mientras me volvía abrazar, me sonroje mucho y mi cola se movió muy rápido-pasa algo issei?-me separe de bucho rápido y empecé a negar con las manos-bien, entonces el trabajo esta echo, nos vamos?-todos asentimos alas palabras de bucho.

-umm..-toque el hombro de bucho y esta me volteo a ver-bucho puedo pedirte un favor?-bucho me sonrio

-de que se trata-mire a bucho seriamente

-puedes hacer un circulo mágico para transportarme con ossan, es que no soy muy bueno con la magia-ella primero se sorprendió un poco, pero después asintió con la cabeza-gracias, y pueden decirle a asia que no llegare hoy-kiba asintió con la cabeza

-entonces..-debajo de mi, bucho apareció un circulo mágico-nos vemos después issei-asenti con la cabeza y desaparecí en el circulo mágico.

-territorio de Tannin-

-ossan!-cuando sali del circulo magico inmediatamente busque a ossan, después de buscarlo por unos minutos, lo encontré dormido-ossan!-este no se despertó, respire un gran cantidad de aire y le sople mucho fuego a ossan, este se despertó lentamente-al fin despiertas!-ossan solo me miro

-que pasa issei?-me dijo con disgusto

-puedes decirme que voy a hacer ahora!-ossan solo me miro seriamente.

-con que?-extendí mis alas y ossan se sorprendió un poco-asi que ya salieron?-dijo mientras miraba mis alas

-si!, la cola era un cosa, pero ahora esto!, tu sabias que esto podría pasar!?-ossan solo asintió con la cabeza-y por que no me dijiste-mientras lo golpeaba ligeramente

-esto no es para sorprenderse, verdad?-lo mire serio-es decir, una cola de dragón y ahora alas de dragon, no es de sorprenderse que después te conviertas en un dragón-mi cara se puso completamente azul.

-convertirme en dragón..-esas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza-nosoyundragonnosoyundragonnosoyundragon, y no voy a serlo-ossan solo sonrió

-y como te va en el mundo humano issei-lo mire sonriendo y puse mi pulgar arriba-ya veo..entonces si era todo-ossan hiso un circulo mágico debajo de mi-nos vemos luego issei-le sonreí y desaparecí en el circulo mágico.

-Japón, Parque-

-ya estamos aquí-cuando salí del circulo mágico, me di cuenta de que estaba en un parque, era el mismo parque en el que ya había estado, entonces la joya apareció en mi mano izquierda

-[socio, esa pelea estuvo buena verdad?]-mire la joya y suspire

-si, el era mejor de lo que esperaba-dije mientras miraba los alrededores

-[socio, cada vez pareces mas un dragón]-empecé a temblar

-no digas eso-dije nervioso

-[quería decirte algo, pero te lo diré luego]-mire la joya

-esta bien, además tengo mayores problemas de que preocuparme-mirando a los alrededores

-[problemas?]-dijo ddraig con duda

-ese maldito ossan me las va a pagar!-lo dije gritando

-[y eso por que socio?]-mire la joya

-me dejo en este parque..y el sabe que soy muy olvidadizo-dije mirando el cielo

-[si, y?]-exhale

-Olvide como volver a casa!-grite en medio del parque

esa noche no llegue a casa.

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**A los fans que han estado esperando el capitulo desde hace días, perdónenme, pero acabo de iniciar la escuela hace una semana y los hijodeputa de los profesores me traian corridito, no he tenido tiempo libre, por si fuera poco, cuando no hubo clases me enferme y después mi computadora se me descompuso, asi que no pude escribir, simplemente no fue mi semana, lo prometido es deuda(los fans entenderan),si les gusto el cap, no olviden los reviews*-***_

_**Nos Vemos En el Próximo Capitulo**_


	6. Familiar

Capitulo 6 **Familiar**

* * *

-Residencia Hyoudo-

-ahh...que pasa?- aún estaba algo dormido, intente abrir los ojos y pude ver a Asia, la cual estaba levantándome- Asia!-ella solo me sonrió un poco e inmediatamente me levante-Asia?-Asia tenia puesto el mismo uniforme que el grupo usaba.

-que pasa?-me dijo Asia con un tono inocente, señale su ropa-oh, esto?, bucho san consiguió que pudiera asistir a la misma escuela que ella, como pensaba me veo rara en él, verdad?-Asia actuó un poco tímida.

-para nada, te ves bien-ella solo me sonrió-pero Asia, porque estas tan abrigada?-hacia además del uniforme, también traía puesta una bufanda rosa y una chaqueta verde

-issei san, no se si lo notaste, pero..-Asia se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas, cuando las abrió pude ver que todo fuera de la casa estaba completamente blanco-por la noche nevó-me dijo Asia un poco seria-no te diste cuenta?-negué con la cabeza

-nevó y no lo note(tal vez se deba a mi temperatura corporal..), como sea, ya te vas a la escuela?-ella negó con las manos

-aún queda tiempo, issei san quieres ir a comprar ropa de frio para ti?-me levante y saque uno de los cajones de un mueble y pues en efecto, no tenía nada de ropa.

-supongo que podemos ir-le sonreí-entonces nos vamos?-dije poniéndome la única ropa que tenía, una camisa blanca que estaba por ahi y mis pantalones negros

-si!-dijo Asia emocionada

después de que terminara de alistarme, salimos de la casa para dirigirnos a comprar más ropa, para suerte mía, sirzechs me había dejado dinero guardado en uno de los cajones de un mueble, que afortunadamente pude encontrar.

-Centro comercial-

-woau!-dije mientras miraba por todos lados, era un edifico muy grande, había mucha gente vagando por todos lados, había diversos puestos donde había diferentes cosas-este es el centro comercial?-Asia solo me sonrío, al parecer estaba muy feliz-pasa algo Asia?-ella negó un poco nerviosa

-no, es que...esto es como, una cita-esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza

-(cita..cita..cita..esto es!?)..podría ser esta la tan popular cita!-dije sorprendido, mire a Asia y esta estaba un poco sonrojada-(nunca espere que mi primera cita seria con Asia, la razón no importa, estoy en una cita con Asia!)-pensaba mientras sonreía.

-issei san, la gente te vera si tu cola sigue así-dijo Asia mientras miraba mi cola

-oh, no hay problema-señale mi cola con mi dedo y esta brillo color rojo- listo-Asia solo estaba sorprendida

-que paso issei san, aun veo tu cola-me dijo dudosa

-lo que pasa es que use magia, aun no soy muy bueno, pero a menos que tengas algo que ver con las 3 facciones, no podrás ver mi cola-ella solo quedo sorprendida

-ya veo, eres sorprendente issei san-solo me sonroje un poco y mire a otro lado

-nos vamos?-le dije mientras le tendía mi mano

-si!-dijo Asia sujetando mi mano

Asia y yo nos adentramos un poco más en el centro comercial, pasamos por diversos puestos, después de pasar un buen rato divirtiéndonos por ahí, logramos encontrar ropa, compramos bastante pero en particular una me gusto y me la puse, una chaqueta negra.

-como me veo?-le dije a Asia mientras ponía mi mano en mi cara

-te ves bien issei san-me dijo sonriéndome, me sonroje un poco y mire arriba-Asia, que hora es-ella miro el reloj y se puso muy nerviosa

-lo siento issei san, se me hiso tarde, puedes volver a casa con las bolsas?-asentí con la cabeza-que bien, nos vemos después-me dijo mientras salía corriendo

-arara, si que es un poco torpe-dije mientras miraba el suelo, me puse de pie y mire la chaqueta, me sonroje un poco-no pienses mal, ella solo está siendo amable, nada más-tome las bolsas y después me puse en marcha.

al salir del centro comercial, me di cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba, a pesar de mis entrenamientos en la montaña con ossan, mi sentido de la orientación siempre a sido muy malo, en fin, como no tenía idea de donde estaba, solo continúe caminando

-Parque-

Después de caminar durante un rato, de nueva cuenta llegue al parque que ya conocía, no había casi nadie, el parque al estar cubierto de nieve y estar solo, era una vista simplemente muy hermosa, me senté en una de las bancas del parque, deje las bolsas a un lado y admire el parque.

-se ve muy bien-dije mientras analizaba todo el parque

-verdad?-voltee aun lado mío y había un hombre, parecía estar en sus treinta años, tenía el cabello negro con rubio en las puntas, solo lo mire seriamente

-si, pienso igual (como es que no pude sentir su presencia?)-pensé mientras lo miraba

-que pasa chico?-negué con las manos

-no pasa nada, solo me sorprendí de que hubiera alguien más admirando el parque-el miro de nuevo el parque

-si, es que es muy bello-dijo con una mirada nostálgica

-um-el hombre se puso de pie

-bueno chico, nos vemos después-me despedí con la mano y el hombre comenzó a alejarse-por cierto, linda cola-quede en shock por lo que el hombre me dijo, no pude reaccionar y el hombre desapareció

-quien rayos era?-tome las bolsas-como sea, ya que estoy aquí, significa que la casa está cerca, asi que en macha-cuando comencé a caminar, la joya de ddraig apareció en mi mano izquierda-ddraig?-dije mirando la joya

-[ola socio, sentí un gran poder y quise ver quien era, pero parece que ya no está]-me sorprendí

-un gran poder?-dije mientras seguía caminando

-[si, era muy grande, no sabes quién era?-solo negué con la cabeza

-no-

-[ya veo, bueno no importa, por cierto socio este no es el camino]-mire a mis alrededores y no era nada que yo conociera

-es verdad!-dije mientras entraba en pánico

-[sabes socio, a veces eres un poco..]-ddraig no pudo terminar por que frente a mi apareció un círculo mágico y de el salió akeno san

-akeno san, que estás haciendo aquí?-akeno san solo me miro con una mirada traviesa y se acercó a mi

-te ves muy lindo issei kun-dijo abrazándome

-akenos san!?-dije intentando zafarme- akeno san, no has respondido-akeno san me miro

-bucho te necesita alla-mire a akeno san

-lo hubieras dicho desde el principio, entonces, que estamos esperando-akeno san apareció un circulo mágico debajo de nosotros e inmediatamente nos transportamos

* * *

Pov Rias

-Academia kuoh, Salon del club de ocultismo-

-entonces asia, saliste con issei y por eso llegaste tarde?-asia estaba sentada en uno de los sillones un poco apenada

-si, bucho san-solo le sonreí

-no importa, pero te divertiste?-ella me sonrió-ya veo, pero..(no se que es este sentimiento), espero que sigas apoyando a issei-ella asintió con la cabeza

-como sea, el debería de estar aquí pronto-en cuanto termine de hablar, un círculo mágico apareció en medio del salón del club, de el salieron issei y akeno, que por alguna razón estaban tomados del brazo.

-lo he traído bucho- asentí con la cabeza

-si, ya lo note, pero akeno...-ella solo me miraba dudosa-porque estas abrazándolo?-akeno hiso una de sus típicas sonrisas

-arara, será que son celos?-dijo akeno riéndose, me sonroje un poco y negué con la cabeza

-por supuesto que no-issei solo se soltó

-issei san que cruel, si me lo hubieras pedido-issei solo miro a Asia dudoso-por cierto issei san, y las bolsas?-issei miro sus manos y su cara se puso completamente azul

-las olvide!-issei entro en pánico-no puedo creer que las olvide, pero si las tenía en las manos hace unos momento!, oh cuando akeno san me abrazo se me debieron de haber caído-dijo issei mientras sujetaba su cabeza

-arara, perdona por eso-issei solo negó con la cabeza

-no importa, pero bucho, porque nos mandaste a llamar, estamos todos aquí-dijo issei mientras miraba a todos en la habitación

-ola issei kun-dijo kiba sonriéndole

-ola, pero bucho, entonces..-issei no termino de hablar porque lo interrumpí

-estas aquí, porque tenemos asuntos que tratar, además onii sama hiso los arreglos para que estudies tu también aquí-issei quedo en shock, después de una pequeña pausa issei reacciono

-estudiar…yo…estudiar-issei decía con un tono vacío-imposible-todos nos sorprendimos

-por qué?-le dije enojada

-según lo que ossan me dijo, las escuelas son unos lugares terribles, nunca debo de asistir a una-solo puse mi mano en mi cabeza

-(que le está enseñando ese dragón loco), no issei.. es para que podamos estar juntos-issei solo se sentó en el sillón

-pero, ossan dijo…-no lo deje terminar

-issei, ya está hecho, no necesariamente tienes que asistir a clases, con que vengas al club está bien-issei se puso de pie

-está bien, bucho-dijo tímido

-desde ahora eres un estudiante de 2do año en la academia kuoh, yo y akeno somos de tercer año, kiba y asia son de 2do igual que tu y koneko es de 1er año-issei miro a koneko

-koneko chan es de primer año de preparatoria?-ella asintió con la cabeza-pensé que era una niña-koneko se puso de pie y golpeo a issei en el estómago-no molestes tanto, issei sempai-

-si, perdón-decía issei mientras se sujetaba el estómago e intentaba recuperarse-bucho, eso era todo?-negué con la cabeza

-la verdad..-no pude terminar por que tocaron la puerta, akeno se acercó y abrió la puerta

-ola rias-dijo una chica con lentes y el cabello negro corto entrando al salón junto a un gran grupo de persona detrás de ella

-ola sona-ella entro y se pusieron frente a mi, de la nada empezaron a mover sus cabezas hacia los lados, mire a issei y este tenía una expresión de desprecio

-no me digas, son demonios-asentí con la cabeza-y estás viendo mi cola, verdad?-solo asentí con la cabeza-bucho, porque todos hacen eso?-me dijo issei un poco triste

-no lo se, es que es un poco rara-akeno se acercó a issei

-también es muy linda*-*-akeno estaba a punto de tocar la cola de issei pero este reacciono y se alejó de akeno

-no toques mi cola por favor, es sensible-todos nos sorprendimos-bucho, esto era lo otro que me querías decir?-asentí con la cabeza

-si, ella es sona sitri, es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela y al igual que yo, ella también es heredera de su clan-issei se sorprendió un poco

-no esperaba que hubiera mas demonios por aquí-sona miro a issei

-asi que el es tu nuevo peón rias- asentí con la cabeza-no cabe duda, tienes gustos muy extraños-

-si, asia, también preséntate-Asia se paró junto a issei-ella es mi alfil-sona la miro también

-twilight healing, ya veo, saji!-detrás de sona salió un chico rubio-preséntate-el se puso frente a issei y asia

-soy saji genshirou, un gusto conocerlos-asia tomo de las manos a saji

-soy Asia argento, el gusto es mío- saji tomo con su otra mano a Asia

-ya veo, asia eres muy bella, que te parecería salir conmigo-Asia solo se sorprendió

-oye-cuando mire a issei, este parecía estar enojado-suelta a Asia- issei se acercó a saji e hiso que soltara a Asia

-te quieres quedar con la hermosa rubia para ti solo?-issei tomo la mano de saji

-soy hyoudo issei, un gusto-saji empezó a fruncir el ceño, y puso una cara de dolor-que pasa saji kun, algún problema?-decia issei mientras su mano temblaba un poco

-sueltame fenómeno-decía saji mientras se zafaba de issei

-oye, issei no es un fe…-no pude terminar por que issei me detuvo

-está bien, puedo manejarlo-issei miro a saji-que pasa saji, hubo algún problema?-saji miraba a issei enojado

-estas seguro que quieres probar fuerzas, tal vez no lo parezca pero consumí 4 piezas, estas seguro de esto-justo cuando yo y sona íbamos a detenerlos, issei interrumpió

-entonces estas diciendo que puedes vencerme?-saji asintió con la cabeza-ya veo, entonces vamos afuera-dijo issei señalando la puerta

-me parece bien-saji salió de la habitación

-issei-le dije mientras intentaba sujetarle el hombro-no es necesario que hagas esto-issei solo me miro un poco triste

-solo voy a quitarle esa engreída actitud-dijo issei mientras Salía de la habitación

-sona, lamento todo esto-sona negó con la cabeza

-no, también quiero saber que tan bueno es tu peón que consumió todas las piezas, al menos debe ser digno-le sonreí

-claro que lo es-dije mientras salíamos de la habitación.

* * *

Pov Issei

-Patio trasero del club de ocultismo-

-tardaste en salir, pensé que te habías arrepentido-me decía saji mientras estaba parado frente ami

-perdona, entonces empezamos?-saji negó

-vamos a esperarlos, asi tu derrota será vista por todos-lo mire enojado

-está bien (odio esa actitud engreída)-después de unos segundos, todos salieron, kaicho y su grupo al igual que bucho, akeno san, asia, kiba y koneko chan

-ahora que están aquí, quieres empezar?-le dije despreocupado

-por supuesto, sacred gear!-la mano izquierda de saji brillo morado y apareció un tipo de guante con forma de un dragoncito negro en su mano-estás listo?-me dijo, solo lo mire

-si, ven-le dije mientras movía mi mano

-te vas a arrepentir-saji corrió hacia a mi, justo antes de que el me tocara, corrí lo más rápido que pude y aparecí detrás de el-imposible!-dijo saji sorprendido

-su velocidad es muy buena-decía sona mientras me miraba

-si, su velocidad iguala la mía-dijo kiba

-umm, kaicho, puedo enseñarle un par de modales a este niño-ella solo me miro sorprendida

-claro-mire a saji

-entonces saji, primero que nada, te diré algunos puntos importantes-saji se enojo

-deja de joderme-del guante de saji salió disparada una especie de cuerda blanca, la atrape con las manos y el se sorprendió

-umm, no se que intentabas hacer pero funcionara, bien saji, punto 1, cuando se es débil y eres superado en fuerza, puedes usar la fuerza del oponente contra el mismo-saji hiso su mano hacia atrás e inmediatamente volé hacia saji

-te tengo!-dijo saji preparando su golpe

-asi!-justo antes de que saji me golpeara le di una patada en la cara, con la velocidad que me dio saji seguramente debió de haberle dolido

-maldito-dijo saji poniéndose de pie

-en 2do cuando se es débil, siempre tienes que estar a la defensiva y tener un plan preparado-saji corrió hacia mi y me dio un golpe-te mostrare-con mi mano izquierda desvie el golpe de saji, di una vuelta y me coloque detrás de el y con mi mano derecha le di un empujoncito y este cayó al suelo

-rayos!-saji volvió a ponerse de pie

-bien, me agrada que no te hayas rendido, 3er punto, nunca debes subestimar a tu oponente!-corrí lo más rápido que pude.

Saji no pude reaccionar ami velocidad, aparecí frente a el y este se sorprendió y cayó al suelo, lo sujete de la camisa y lo lance lejos, me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, de la nada saji intento golpearme, lo esquive como si no fuera nada y saji estaba de pie y jadeando-(terminemos con esto)-de nueva cuenta corrí lo más rápido que pude y aparecí frente a saji, saji no intento reaccionar pero no pudo, hice mi mano hacia atrás y le di un golpe en el estómago, mi golpe le saco todo el aire, por lo que saji cayó al suelo desmayado.

-umm, kaicho perdone por lo que hice-ella negó con la cabeza

-esta bien, ami también me molestaba un poco su actitud-me dijo mientras sus compañeros levantaban a saji

-ya veo-ella se acerco a rias y le dijo algo, no logre escuchar por lo que no le puse atención

-issei-bucho me miraba seriamente

-umm, bucho, estas enojada?-ella negó con la cabeza

-de echo estoy aliviada, pensé que lo golpearías mas-me sorprendí un poco

-golpearlo, porque haría eso?-ella se que do en shock

-pues, estabas enojado con el por qué invito a salir a Asia- negué con la cabeza

-para nada, solo me desagradaba su actitud-ella se sorprendió al igual que todos

-pero entonces issei kun, porque peleaste con el-me dijo kiba, mire el cielo

-eso es porque, antes, yo era igual a el-todos se sorprendieron

-a que te refieres issei kun?-dijo akeno mientras se acercaba

-lo que quiero decir, yo era igual de engreído-asia se acercó a mi y me abrazo

-pero issei san ahora es muy amable-acaricie su cabeza

-si, pero antes ,gracias a ser engreído, hubo una ocasión en que casi muero-rias se acercó a mi

-casi mueres?, que paso?-dijo rias mientras me abrazaba contra sus pechos-hablemos adentro, vamos-dijo rias mientras todos entraban

-Salón del club de ocultismo-

Bueno, ya puedo empezar-dije mientras todos se sentaban en el sillón

-si issei, cuéntanos-dijo rias

-bueno, esto paso hace ya un tiempo-

**FlashBack**

-Territorio de tannin, hace 7 años-

-ossan, despues de hacer esto, que vamos a hacer-dije mientras esquivaba uno de los ataques de ossan

-deja de preguntar y concéntrate-ossan me lanzo otra bola de fuego

Respire un gran cantidad de aire, solte todo el aire que había respirado el cual se había convertido en fuego y este choco contra el fuego de ossan, el impacto hiso mucho humo, de entre el humo una enorme garra gigante se acercó a mi, la esquive saltando hacia un lado y me subí en ella, corrí atreves de todo el brazo de ossan, y cuando llegue a su hombre salte, estaba justo frente a la cara de ossan, de nueva cuenta sople una gran cantidad de fuego directamente contra la cara de ossan, este no reacciono, cai contra el suelo y no quite mi pose, ossan solo comenzó a reírse

-esta bien issei, es todo por hoy-baje la guardia y me senté-has progresado mucho-decía ossan mientras se acostaba

-eso es porque me está entrenando un dragón loco, como sea voy a ver por ahí, estoy aburrido-ossan me detuvo

-no te alejes mucho, entendido-asentí con la cabeza y seguí caminando

Después de adentrarme dentro del territorio de tannin, me perdí, no supe como volver por lo que me adentre aún más en el bosque.

-mierda!, dónde estoy?-seguí caminando, entonces en un lugar el cual parecía una pradera había un dragón acostado-genial le puedo decir que me lleve con ossan-me acerque a el, pero cuando llegue, el dragón parecía estar dormido-umm, dragón, despierta-lo moví, pero el no despertaba, después de moverlo otra vez, mire mis manos y estas estaban llenas de sangre-oye estas bien!?-el dragón no contesto

-vaya que tenemos aquí-cuando mire detrás mío, había un hombre parado y sonriéndome-que estás haciendo aquí niño-lo mire enojado

-tu hiciste esto!?-el hombre empezó a reírse-ya veo, no importa simplemente acabare contigo-

-algún problema mocoso?-dijo entre carcajadas

Corrí contra el e intente darle un golpe, el hombre lo esquivo y quiso darme un golpe, lo esquive y le di un golpe en la cara, el hombre retrocedió un poco, pero al parecer no le afecto mucho

-jajaja, de verdad crees poder vencerme entreno todos los días con ossan, un simple asesino como tu no podrá conmigo-dije enojado

El hombre me recibió de frente, le di un golpe en la cara y este lo recibió, después me tomo de la camisa y me levanto, cuando mi cara estaba frente a la suya, abrí la boca y le sople fuego directamente en la cara, el hombre me soltó y se cubrió la cara mientras retrocedía gritando

-maldito mocoso!-dijo y me lanzo una ráfaga de poder, la esquive como pude y cuando el poder choco contra un árbol, hiso una gran explosión

-eso no es nada-dije pero en realidad tenía un poco de miedo

Esto no era lo mismo que cuando entrenaba con ossan, ossan se ha estado conteniendo pero, esto es diferente, este hombre está tratando de matarme, antes de que el hombre volviera a lanzar esa ráfaga de poder lo ataque, el hombre no pude reaccionar y recibió todos mis golpes-(puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo!)-pensé y de nuevo me llene de confianza-jaja es todo?-el hombre siguió recibiendo mis golpes, entonces uno de mis golpes fue detenido, el hombre saco una cuchilla pequeña e intento cortarme, justo antes de que me cortara, todo se puso lento, esto hace mucho que no me pasaba, esquive la cuchilla pero esta alcanzo a cortarme un poco el brazo, cuando retrocedí, levante la mirada y el hombre me lanzo la cuchilla, todo estaba lento, pude ver claramente la trayectoria de la cuchilla, la esquive, pero cuando la esquive el hombre me recibió con un golpe y Sali volando, el hombre puso su mano frente a mi e intento acabarme con otra ráfaga de poder.

-(voy a morir aquí?)-pensé listo para lo peor

Justo antes de que el hombre lanzara la ráfaga de poder, una enorme bola de fuego cayó sobre él y lo hiso retroceder, cuando mire el cielo, ossan venia volando y aterrizo bruscamente sobre el suelo

-issei estas bien!?-dijo ossan exaltado, solo asentí con la cabeza-ahora, donde está el bastardo-el hombre le disparo la ráfaga de poder a ossan, pero este solo la recibió con las manos son inmutarse.

-me retiro por ahora-el hombre extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar

-no lo creo-ossan abrió su boca y lanzo una gran cantidad de fuego y esta desintegro al hombre en el cielo

-ossan sorprendente*-*-dije mientras me acercaba a el

-no te dije que tuvieras cuidado!-ossan me dijo enojado, por lo que me sorprendí

-perdón ossan, pensé que podía derrotarlo, ya que tu eres quien me entrena-ossan me golpeó la cabeza ligeramente

-issei, no importa si yo te entreno, si algo esta mal, debes huir, no hay nada malo en huir-dijo ossan mientras me subía a su mano

-lose, pero…sentí que podía-ossan me subió a su espalda

-issei, pronto cumplirás 10 años, desde ese momento ya no voy a contenerme-me sorprendí

-está bien, gracias por salvarme-ossan comenzó a volar

-no me agradezcas, que clase de padre seria si dejo morir a mi hijo-quede en shock y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos

-si, ossan-dije mientras abrazaba la espalda de ossan

**Fin del Flashback**

-si no hubiera sido por ossan, yo hubiera muerto-todos estaban sorprendidos

-issei san, ossan san debe ser una gran persona-dijo asia mientras me abrazaba

-si lo es-dije mientras acariciaba la cabeza de asia

-y tannin es tu padre?-dijo rias, solo negué con la cabeza

-el me adopto cuando tenía 5 años-todos quedaron en shock

-al ver tu cola y alas me había quedado claro que eras hijo de tannin, pero..-dijo rias poniendo su mano en su barbilla

-issei kun, quienes son tus verdaderos padres-entonces recordé la escena de mis padres muertos frente a mi, simplemente me puse nervioso.

-yo…no quiero hablar de eso-dije seriamente mirando el suelo

-ya veo, sino quieres hablar está bien-dijo rias mientras se acercaba a mi

-que pasa bucho?-ella me abrazo otra vez-ahora qué?-bucho solo sonrío

-nada, solo sentí que debía hacerlo-por alguna razón, cada vez que bucho me abrazaba me sentía muy cómodo y sentía que todos mis problemas se alejaban-está mal?-dijo bucho

-no, muchas gracias-dije sin hacer nada

Después de eso, empecé a asistir a la escuela junto a Asia también continúe yendo al salón del club, nunca asistía a clases e incluso era conocido en la escuela como "Issei el omnipresente", el apodo me fue otorgado ya que en la escuela me perdía tantas veces, que terminaba en todos lados excepto en donde quería, por lo que todos me conocían, algunas veces me ayudaban otras no, pero en fin, lograba llegar al salón del club gracias ala ayuda de los otros estudiantes de la escuela, escuche de kaicho que saji había cambiado su actitud por lo que me alegre, incluso debido a eso, kaicho le cedió a rias la oportunidad para que Asia fuera a buscar un familiar, yo, no necesito un familiar.

-Salón del club de ocultismo-

-entonces asia estas lista-ella asintió con la cabeza

-bien que estamos esperando, vamos en busca de tu familiar!-dijo rias y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-aquí vamos-akeno san apareció un círculo mágico e inmediatamente fuimos transportados.

-bosque-

Después de que akeno san nos transportara, aparecimos en un especie de bosque

-um, ahora que bucho-bucho solo me sonrío

-vamos a buscar a..-bucho no pudo terminar por que un árbol empezó a moverse, en el árbol había un hombre sobre una rama.

-Ola, yo soy zatouji el maestro de los familiares!-exclamo mientras bajaba del árbol-hoy es un gran dia para cazar familiares-dijo acercándose a nosotros-y que tipo de familiar buscan-dijo

-tipo?-puse mi mano en mi barbilla

-si, que tal uno veneno, esos son muy útiles durante una batalla, o uno con gran capacidad mágica?-Asia se ocultó detrás mío

-uno lindo-dijo tímidamente

-Si!, lo encontrare para ti!-dijo con una cara de pervertido

-(no se porque pero me molesta)-Asia me sonrío-bueno, en marcha-comenzamos a caminar, y después de unos momentos llegamos a un rio

-esperen!, aquí podría ser donde está el legendario familiar undine!-el nombre sonaba a mujer

-undine?-bucho puso su mano en mi hombro

-una sirena-dijo, entonces el agua comenzó a moverse y del salió una figura con el cabello rubio

-una sirena!, es la primera vez que veo una!-mire atentamente, cuando la sirena volteo, me sorprendi aun mas-eso no es una sirena!-mi cara se puso completamente azul, la supuesta sirena, parecía un hombre musculoso y feo

-esa es undine, es muy extraño verla-dije zatouji mientras miraba atento

-eso no es una sirena, debería de ser una mujer-zatouji me miro

-es una dama-caí de rodillas

-no necesitaba saber eso-después de eso, caminamos durante un rato, entonces sentí una presencia familiar y me detuve

-issei san-dijo asia deteniéndose

-que sucede issei kun-me dijo akeno san acercándose ami

-un dragón-dije mientras miraba el cielo

-dragón?-dijo rias sorprendida

-estas seguro issei kun-dijo kiba poniéndose en guardia

-si, pero..-salte y me subí a un árbol y me coloque en una rama-está cerca-entonces de la nada un dragoncito morado se colocó junto a mi-oh, es solo un pequeñín-dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-que lindo!-dijo asia mientras nos miraba

-ese es un sprite dragón, este dragón utiliza el relámpago azul-dijo zatouji

-es de clase alta, es muy raro ver uno-dijo rias

-enserio-baje de del árbol y el dragón se colocó en mi hombro

-si quieres hacerlo tu familiar, debes hacerlo ahora, porque cuando crezca será imposible-negué con la cabeza

-yo no necesito un familiar-dije mirando a Asia-que dices?-le dije mientras lo acariciaba

-es muy lindo!-dijo Asia sonriéndome

-entonces…-el dragón voló de mis manos hacia a Asia y se acurruco en sus brazos

-que lindo-zatouji miro a Asia

-entonces, ese será tu familiar-Asia solo asintió con la cabeza

Después de eso Asia de alguna manera que aun no comprendo creo un círculo mágico con ayuda de akeno san sobre el mini dragón, el círculo mágico desapareció haciendo brillar al dragoncito.

-listo, bien hecho Asia-le dijo akeno san a Asia

-ahora esta mejor rassei-la mire con duda

-rassei?-Asia me miro tímidamente

-es que como issei san tiene cola de dragón, y el dispara rayos, use tu nombre issei san-solo le sonreí

-esta bien, es lindo-Asia me sonrío

-si!-dijo feliz

Después de eso, akeno san invoco un círculo mágico y nos transportó de vuelta.

-Salon del club de ocultismo-

-rassei kun eres muy lindo-decía Asia mientras acariciaba a rassei

-(de alguna manera, me siento derrotado..) si es lindo-dije riendo falsamente

-que lindo como mueve su cola!-decía akeno san mientras hacia una de sus típicas sonrisas

-espera asia que le estás haciendo?-dijo bucho dudosa

-hacer?, solo esto-dijo Asia acariciándole la barbilla de rassei

-ohh ,ya veo-dijo bucho mirándome con unos ojos traviesos-issei podrías acercarte un momento-dijo llamándome con sus manos

-(tengo un mal presentimiento..)-asenti con la cabeza y me acerque a bucho

-perdón por esto issei-bucho puso su mano en mi barbila

-umm, bucho?-bucho comenzó a mover sus dedos como si me estuviera rascando la barbilla

De alguna manera me sentí como un perro, mi cola empezó a moverse muy rápido, bucho se dio cuenta de eso y continuo haciéndolo, puso una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza mientras que con la otra seguía rascándome la barbilla, me sentí extremadamente humillado pero a la vez me sentía genial-(por qué me está gustando!?-pensaba mientras bucho seguía haciéndolo.

-akeno san mire-dijo Asia poniéndose junto a mi y bucho

-que pasa?-akeno san volteo a vernos

-mira-Asia comenzó a rascarle la barbilla a rassei, rassei al igual que yo comenzó a mover su cola rápido mientras se retorcía un poco-que lindo*-*-dijo akeno san mientras nos miraba con brillo en sus ojos.

-bucho..por favor..deten..te-de la nada empecé a hacer como los gatos.

Bucho se dio cuenta de eso, tape mi boca con ambas manos y mire tímidamente a bucho, bucho intentaba contener su risa, o al menos eso creía, bucho levanto mi cara, mi cara estaba frente a la suya, de la nada bucho se sonrojo y sonrío mucho.

-Que Lindo*o*-dijo mientras me abrazaba contra sus pechos sin soltarme

Poco después Asia issei que rassei se fuera a descansar, de igual manera bucho se tranquilizó un poco, pero insistía en acariciarme la cabeza, después de conversar algunas cosas que no tenían nada que ver respecto a los demonios me fui a casa junto a Asia.

* * *

Pov Rias

-Salón del Club de Ocultismo-

-waa issei de verdad se miraba muy lindo-dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón

-si se miraba lindo-dijo akeno mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a mi-rias, respecto a lo que hablamos..-la detuve

-no pienso hacerlo, en todo caso me gustaría hablarlo con onii sama-akeno solo hiso una de sus risas clásicas

-ara,ara esta bien rias, sabía que estabas en contra, pero..-la mira dudosa-ahora hay más de una razón-dijo mientras me miraba seria

-a que te refieres?-la mira y ella sonrío

-hablo de issei kun-la mire seriamente

-nose a que te refieres-ella sonrió

-no sabes mentir rias-me puse un poco nerviosa

-yo..bueno..-ella me miro dudosa-puede que tengas razón-le dije sonriendo y ella sonrió

_**Fin Del Capitulo**_

_**Si se preguntan por que hice que nevara es simple, ME GUSTA EL FRIO, además siento que puedo desenvolver mejor mi historia si es invierno, no tengo nada mas que decirles, la verdad la escuela me esta matando, simplemente no puedo seguir el ritmo, no se si alguien haiga visto el anime de Tonari No Seki kun, si no lo han visto mírenlo, en la escuela soy igualito a seki(LOL) solo que sin exagerar tanto, si les gusto no se olviden de los reviews*-*.**_

_**Nos Vemos En El Proximo Capitulo.**_


	7. Felicidad

_Capítulo 7_** Felicidad**

* * *

-_Academia kuoh, pasillos-_

-entonces, me pregunto en donde estará Asia?-dije mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, algunos chicos se alejaban de mí y otros se me quedaban viendo, no me importo y seguí caminando-entonces...-de la nada sonó el timbre, todos los estudiantes volvieron a sus respectivas aulas, como de costumbre yo no entraba a clases

-[socio]-escuche la voz de ddraig, mire mi mano y la joya verde apareció en mi mano

-ddraig?, que pasa?-dije mientras me acercaba a una de las ventanas

-[nada socio]-mire con duda mi mano mientras miraba por la ventana

-nada?, que sucede draig?-mientras acercaba mi mano

-[socio, últimamente he estado sintiendo un gran poder, no estoy seguro de que sea, pero..]-ddraig no termino de hablar

-tan poderoso es?-le pregunte

-[no es eso, es solo que, me pregunto si será el blanco]-mire con duda a ddraig

-te refieres al dragón blanco-mire la joya

-[si, vanishing dragón, Albión, me pregunto cuanto tardaremos en encontrárnoslo]-mire por la ventana

-no hay problema, si algo sucede, yo me encargare-dije entusiasmado

-[ya veo, bueno nos vemos socio, iré a dormir]-asentí con la cabeza y la joya desapareció

-ahora, que hago, tal vez pué…-no pude terminar por que escuche unos pasos

-corre mas rápido!-decía un chico con lentes mientras corría

-eso hago-detrás de el otro chico le seguía

-alguien deténgalos!-gritaba la chica que los venia persiguiendo

-esta bien-me puse frente a ellos, intentaron burlarme lleno hacia ambos lados al mismo tiempo, solo los tome del cuello de la camisa y los levante-que intentaban hacer?-dije mientras los miraba

-como hiciste eso!?-me preguntaba el chico de anteojos

-gracias por atraparlos-la chica llego y se puso frente a mí, la chica tenía casi la misma altura que yo, tenía los ojos negros, tenía una cabellera que le llegaba a la parte baja de la espalda y de un color castaño igual al mío-oh pero si es issei sempai-dijo sorprendida

-eres de primer año?-ella asintió con la cabeza-y por qué perseguías a estos dos?-mientras los bajaba poco a poco

-ellos estaba espiando el vestidor de mujeres-mire a los chicos

-enserio?-el chico de los anteojos acomodo sus lentes

-no es verdad, solo estábamos recopilando información-lo mire con duda

-información?-el asintió con la cabeza

-si, por ejemplo-señalo a la chica frente a mi-ouka hikari, sus medidas son: pechos 89, cintura 58 y el trasero s…-el chico no pudo terminar por que la chica le dio un gran golpe en la cara, el chico sangro un poco por la nariz-que te pasa!?-la chica lo miro enojada y a la vez un poco sonrojada

-si no quieres morir mejor cállate-le dijo la chica con una cara que hasta yo me asuste in poco

-si!-solté a los chicos y estos huyeron corriendo

-umm, ouka san-ella me miro un poco tímida

-sempai, puedes decirme hikari-la mire seriamente

-hikari chan-ella se sonrojo-que pasa hikari chan?-dije dudoso

- dos veces, lo dijiste dos veces-la mire con duda-es que..umm, nadie más había llamado a si desde hace tiempo-dijo tímidamente

-si te molesta puedo…-ella negó con las manos

-está bien, si es sempai..-decía mientras jugaba con sus manos

-umm, bueno entonces hikari chan, nos vemos después-empecé a caminar

-si!, nos vemos sempai-dije mientras se despedía con la mano

_-Academia kuoh, campos-_

-otra vez me perdí?-dije mientras caminaba-está nevando pero, de verdad hace tanto frio-dije mientras miraba a unos estudiantes que estaban muy abrigados-mi temperatura corporal me ayuda, pero..-mire mi chaqueta-tal vez esto también-

-oh, sempai!-me di la vuelta y mire a hikari chan

-hikari chan?, que pasa?-ella se acercó a mi

-nada, solo te vi pasar y pensé en saludar-la mire

-ya veo..-ella me jalo la chaqueta

-umm, sempai quien es ella?-dijo señalando enfrente, cuando mire y estaba asia parada

-asia?, que estás haciendo aquí-hacia parecía estar un poco enojada

-issei san idiota, si me lo hubieras pedido yo…-no termino y se sonrojo

-qué te pasa Asia estas roja-dije mientras me acercaba a ella-estas enferma-pegue mi frente a su frente y esta se puso más roja-asía estas hirviendo-dije sorprendido

-es tu culpa issei san-dijo tímidamente

-mía?-dije señalándome

-um…-recordé que hikari estaba detrás de mi

-es cierto, asia ella es ouka hikari chan es de 1er año-Asia la miro

-hikari chan?, que lindo nombre-dijo sosteniendo la mano de hikari-yo soy Asia Argento, un gusto-dijo sonriéndole

-gracias, un gusto Asia sempai-hikari y Asia intercambiaron una sonrisa

-por cierto Asia, me estabas buscando?-aisa volteo a verme

-si,bucho quiero tener una especie de reunión-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-ya veo, perdón hikari chan nos vemos después-dije mientras caminaba

-adiós hikari san-decía Asia mientras me seguía

-nos vemos después sempais- decía despidiéndose

-_Salón del Club de ocultismo-_

-umm, bucho que sucede?-cuando había llegado bucho estaba sentada bebiendo té, koneko también estaba sentada y como usualmente estaba comiendo algo, kiba estaba sentado en un extremo del sillón y akeno estaba parada al lado de bucho

-te tomaste tu tiempo verdad issei-dijo bucho poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia a mi

-si, es que…-no pude terminar por que Asia se adelanto

-issei san estaba coqueteando con una kouhai-dijo Asia mientras hacía pucheros

-es verdad issei?-dijo bucho poniéndose frente a mi

-yo, bueno la verdad..-bucho puso su mano en mi barbilla

-respuesta equivocada-bucho comenzó a rascar mi barbilla

Otra vez me estaba acariciando como si yo fuese un perro, esto ya se estaba volviendo rutina, bucho en algunas ocasiones me acariciaba la cabeza sin ninguna razón aparente, parecía estar un poco más cariñosa respecto a mí.

-deten..te-dije mientras intentaba alejarme

-es que eres muy lindo issei-dijo abrazándome contra sus pechos

-umm, bucho..de..que querías hablar-bucho me soltó

-ahem-bucho fingió toser y se puso un poco más seria-issei la verdad, es que quiero que me acompañes a firmar algunos contratos-dijo sonriéndome

-acompañarte, yo?-dije señalándome y ella asintió con la cabeza-no tengo problemas pero, por qué?-bucho me señalo

-solo quiero que experimentes lo que es acudir a la invocación de un contrato, nunca lo has experimentado verdad?-negué con la cabeza-entonces está decidido, serás mío por todo el día de hoy-dijo sonriéndome, sus palabras hicieron que me sonrojara-pasa algo issei?-dijo bucho

-eh?, no, no pasa nada-dije mirando el suelo mientras mi cola se movía

-qué lindo*-*-dijo akeno san

Después de unos minutos, bucho comenzó a hacer arreglos

-umm, bucho?-bucho se paró frente a mi

-nos vamos?-dijo sonriendo, asentí con la cabeza-aquí vamos-un círculo mágico apareció debajo de nosotros e inmediatamente fuimos trasportados

_-Casa-_

Cuando salimos del círculo mágico, aparecimos en una especie de casa, tenía muchos adornos antiguos, parecía ser una casa de la era edo.

-umm, bucho aquí es donde solicitaron la invocación-bucho asintió con la cabeza-ya veo, pero no hay nada aquí-camine y mire una armadura japonesa antigua sentada-que es esto?-me acerque e intente tocarla

-gracias por venir-dijo la armadura con una voz temblorosa y aguda

-qué demonios!?-dio un gran salto y retrocedí- bucho que está sucediendo!?, esto es normal cuando te invocan!?-bucho negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la armadura

-tu fuiste la que solicito la invocación-la armadura asintió con la cabeza

-ya veo y porque traes puesta una armadura-dije mientras me acercaba

-es que no sabía si podía confiar en demonios, perdónenme por ser tímida-dijo moviéndose

-no hay problema, pero en todo caso que se supone que haga bucho?-bucho se acercó a mi

-nosotros los demonios acudimos a las invocaciones para cumplir los deseos de aquellos que nos invocan, asi es como firmamos los contratos-puse mi mano en mi barbilla

-ya veo…estonces, umm…-mire a la armadura

-cierto, soy susan soy un estudiante de intercambio, amo la cultura japonesa-asentí con la cabeza

-entonces susan san, cuál es tu deseo?-dije mientras bucho y yo nos sentábamos

-quiero que me acompañes a recuperar mi cuaderno que olvide en mi escuela-

-ya veo, es todo?-ella asintió con la cabeza

-es que las escuelas japonesas de noche dan miedo-asentí con la cabeza

-y que lo digas, últimamente e escuchado historias de alumnos que juraron a ver visto fantasmas-ella entro en pánico

-fantasmas!?-dijo susan san alterada

-no importa, yo voy a estar contigo-dije mientras le sonreía-está bien?-ella asintió con la cabeza

Después de eso la acompañe hasta su escuela, buscamos durante unos minutos pero encontramos el cuaderno rápidamente y volvimos sin ningún problema a casa de susan san

-muchas gracias por ayudarme-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-no importa, como sea si eso es todo-dije mientras me acercaba a bucho

-lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera vez-dijo sonriéndome

-umm…-voltee y susan san estaba jugando con sus manos

-pasa algo?-mientras me volteaba

-puedo pedirte otro favor?-dijo tímidamente

-quisiera poder pero…-mire a bucho y esta asintió sonriendo-entonces claro, que pasa?-bucho y yo nos sentamos frente a ella

-es, umm…no puedo confesarle mi amor al chico que me gusta-bucho y yo nos miramos mutuamente y después miramos de nuevo a susan san

-confesarle tu amor?-pregunte y ella asintió con la cabeza

-ya intentaste decírselo de frente?-pregunto bucho, susan san se puso muy nerviosa

-no podría hacer eso, es demasiado para mí-dijo tímidamente

-entonces…por qué no le mandas una carta-susan y bucho se quedaron serias-lo sabía es mala idea-bucho y susan san negaron

-es muy buena idea-dijeron susan san y bucho

-justo como esperaba de issei- decía bucho mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, mi cola comenzó a moverse-que lindo-decía bucho sonriendo

-entonces, eso hare escribiré una carta-susan san saco una hoja de papel y un pincel, y comenzó a escribir un sinfín de palabras, pero lo hacía como en el Japón de la era edo.

-bucho, crees que funcionara, no estoy seguro pero esa no es una muy buena manera de expresar sentimientos-bucho tenía una mirada perdida

-lose….esa no es la manera-decía bucho con una mirada perdida

-bucho?-entonces susan san se puso de pie

-esta lista!-dijo entusiasmada mientras tomaba un arco

-creo que eso sería exagerar un poco-dije nervioso

Después de eso, susan san envió la carta, no supe como, según susan san, quedaron de encontrarse en el parque, cuando llegamos al parque, susan san estaba sentada en una silla, pero detrás de ella había una cortina y lanzas con banderas, como si fuera una reunión de la era edo.

-bucho, funcionara?-bucho asintió con la cabeza

-ahí viene-bucho señalo frente a mi

Cuando mire, pude ver una impecable armadura blanca, no parecía ser del mismo estilo que la de susan san, esta era diferente, puse más atención y pude ver que esta tenía clavada una flecha justo en la cabeza, creo que susan san exagero un poco

-umm, susan san, esa flecha-susan san asintió con la cabeza

-no pude encontrar otro medio para darle la carta más que con una flecha-dijo apenada

-como sea, esperemos que salga bien-dije mientras me acercaba a bucho

-tu mandaste esta carta?-pregunto el chico que traía puesta la armadura

-si, fui yo-dijo susan san con vos temblorosa

-ya veo-hubo una breve pausa, ninguna de los dos hablo-esta carta…-dijo el chico mientras la mostraba-es hermosa-dijo entusiasmado

-enserio?-dijo susan san tímidamente y parecía sonar feliz

-si, de verdad no puedo creer que esta carta tenga como destino a alguien como yo-dijo con un tono de voz nervioso

-es que, no sabía que escribir, solo escribi lo que me dijo mi corazón-el chico se acercó a susan san

-si no te importa, yo…. Quisiera salir contigo!-dijo el chico mientras sostenía las manos de susan san

-yo..korei kun, estoy feliz-dijo tímidamente

-susan!-el chico abrazo a susan san

-korei kun!-dijo susan san correspondiendo el abrazo

-amo tu armadura japonesa-decía korei kun con entusiasmo

-y yo amo tu armadura europea-dijo susan san felizmente, así que por eso no la reconocí

-al parecer funciono, verdad bucho¡-voltee a ver a bucho y esta tenía una mirada perdida-umm,bucho?-bucho respondió

-que?, digo si, funciono-bucho actuaba de forma extraña

_-Salón del club de ocultismo-_

-de verdad que hacen buena pareja-decía bucho mientras miraba una foto de korei kun y susan san

-umm, bucho-ella me miro

-issei, tu saldrías con alguien que no te gusta?-me dijo seriamente

-no tengo experiencia con esas cosas, pero…-bucho me miro dudosa-no saldría con alguien que no me gusta, simplemente siento que la estaría engañando y no podría salir con ella-bucho me miro con una mirada un poco triste

-si, lo mismo pienso-dijo bucho mirando el piso

-bucho…-justo cuando iba a hablar bucho levanto la mirada

-issei, como lo hiciste muy bien, te daré una recompensa-la mire con duda

-recompensa?, no hace falta-dije negando con las manos, bucho negó con la cabeza

-issei, a pesar de ser tu primera vez, el resultado fue excelente-dijo poniendo la foto de susan san en el escritorio-hare lo que quieras, que deseas?-dijo bucho sonriéndome

-lo que deseo?-puse mi mano en mi barbilla

-y bien?-dijo bucho, la mire sonriendo

-ya se lo que quiero-bucho sonrió-lo que quiero es…-me acerque a bucho y puse mi mano en su barbilla

-issei?-dijo bucho un poco sorprendida y sonrojada

-bucho…yo…-comencé a acariciar la barbilla de bucho y esta se sonrojo mucho mientras reía

-jajaja!, issei que estás haciendo?, jajaja-bucho estaba riendo a carcajadas, seguí acariciando su cuello-issei, detente por favor jajajaja- decía bucho riendo

-aun no-coloque mi otra mano en su estómago y de igual manera le hice cosquillas en el estómago a bucho

-issei!, para por favor..kya!, detente jajajaja- decía bucho retorciéndose mientras reía -issei!-bucho cayó al suelo, y de igual manera yo cai, cai encima de bucho, mi pierna derecha estaba en medio de las piernas de bucho, tenía mis brazos en ambos hombros de bucho-issei?-dijo bucho dudosa y sonriendo

-asi está mejor-dije sonriéndole

-que pasa issei?-dijo bucho mirándome

-mi deseo era….que ya no estuvieras triste-bucho me miro con una expresión de sorpresa

-triste?-asenti con la cabeza

-desde hace un rato, note que estabas un poco distraída y un poco triste-bucho me miro con ternura-yo solo no quería que estuvieras triste-le dije mientras me sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado

-issei…-bucho puso su mano en mi mejilla, voltee a ver a bucho y esta estaba sonriendo-gracias, issei, perdona por haberte preocupado, ahora estoy bien-dijo sonriendo

-que alivio, ahora bucho…-bucho me miro con duda-que tal si seguimos?-bucho hiso una cara como si estuviera asustada-aquí voy!-dije y de nuevo comencé a hacerle cosquillas a bucho

-jajajaja issei para…-escuche que la puerta del club se abrió

-quien es-voltee a ver y kiba, akeno san, koneko chan y asia estaban parados en la puerta sorprendidos

-issei kun, tu…-dijo kiba sonriendo falsamente

-pervertido-dijo koneko chan con expresión habitual

-arara que atrevido issei kun- decía akeno san mientras hacia una de sus típicas sonrisas

-que malo issei san, si me lo hubieras pedido-dijo Asia haciendo pucheros, mire con duda a todos

-que pasa?-voltee a ver a bucho y esta estaba un poco sonrojada-bucho que pasa?-bucho miro hacia abajo, mire de igual manera y me di cuenta

-umm yo…-mi mano estaba tocando uno de los pechos de bucho

No supe cómo reaccionar, esta sensación era completamente nueva para mí, esta elasticidad, este tamaño, apreté y moví mi mano un poco y bucho se sonrojaba cada vez más, era simplemente increíble, la sensación era demasiado buena, era como si mi mano hubiera muerto y estuviera en el paraíso, dure unos segundos antes de poder reaccionar.

-perdón bucho!-dije gritando y poniéndome de pie

-issei…-bucho se puso de pie y estaba un poco sonrojada

-que pasa bucho?-dije tímidamente y asustado

-ven…-bucho salto hacia ami y me dio un abrazo

-umm, bucho?-bucho siguió abrazándome

-gracias por preocuparte, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer-dijo mientras continuaba abrazándome

-bucho…-yo le correspondí el abrazo

A pesar de haber tocado uno de los pechos de bucho, esta experiencia era completamente diferente, era como si bucho al abrazarme, creara un espacio distanciado de todo, podía oler con claridad el aroma de bucho, bucho tenía un aroma como a rosas, olía muy bien-(me pregunto cómo oleré yo?)-pensé un poco nervioso.

-rias, no me digas que tu…-dijo akeno un poco sorprendida pero sin terminar la palabara

Después de eso, la habitual reunión de siempre, fue diferente, hubo un silencio arrasador, después de unos minutos Asia y yo nos fuimos a casa, kiba y koneko chan nos acompañaron.

* * *

Pov Rias

-rias, issei kun….-dijo akeno sentándose en el sillón

-issei es muy bueno haciendo contratos-dije intentando cambiar el tema

-si, eso parece-dijo akeno mientras miraba el suelo-rías, respecto a…-no la deje terminar

-ni lo menciones, mi respuesta es la misma, ya intente hablar con onii sama, pero no estaba disponible, pero aun así me niego-dije enojada

-pero rías, si esto sigue asi…-no la deje terminar

-incluso si esto se pone peor, mi respuesta será la misma-dije con voz firme-además, simplemente es imposible, después de hoy, existen muchas más razones para negarme-dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón frente a akeno

-arara rias, no estarás refiriéndote a issei kun-me sonroje un poco

-eso no tiene nada que ver, issei es solo un amigo-dije mientras miraba a otro lado-además…-akeno me miro dudosa-dentro del club soy bucho verdad?-dije guiñándole el ojo a akeno, esta sonrió

-si, bucho-dijo akeno poniéndose de pie-entonces bucho…-sonreí

-si algo pasa, yo me hare cargo-dije firmemente.

* * *

Pov Issei

_-Residencia hyoudo, puerta-_

-asia esta lista-dije mientras esperaba a Asia afuera de la casa

-ya estoy lista-decía Asia mientras salía de la casa cerrando la puerta

-entonces…-voltee aun lado

-oh pero si es issei kun-kiba iba caminando

-kiba!, vas para la escuela-kiba asintió con la cabeza-entonces vayamos juntos-kiba asintió sonriendo

Kiba, Asia y yo nos pusimos en marcha dirigiéndonos hacia la escuela, platicando cosas

-issei kun , donde entrenaste para ser tan rápido-mire a kiba seriamente

-yo entrene con ossan-kiba me miro con duda-ossan…, tannin-kiba se sorprendió

-con tannin?-dijo sorprendido, asentí con la cabeza-no es de extrañar que seas tan fuerte issei kun-dijo sonriéndome

-si, ossan es muy estricto con el entrenamiento-dije con mi cara completamente azul-ahora que lo recuerdo, kiba…-kiba me miro dudoso-no sabes que le pasa a bucho?-dije dudoso

-a bucho, no, que pasa?-dijo kiba

-lo que pasa es que ayer, estaba como muy triste y distraída, no se qué le pasa-kiba miro en frente pensando

-triste y distraída…oh!-kiba puso una expresión de sorpresa-claro!, como es que no lo note antes!-dijo kiba con una expresión de enojo

Kiba comenzó a correr y de igual manera Asia y yo lo seguimos, llegamos a la escuela y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el club.

_-Salón del club de ocultismo-_

-Bucho!-entramos gritando yo y kiba

-que pasa mocosos?-cuando entramos, un hombre con el pelo rubio estaba sentado en el sillón y bucho estaba junto a el.

-bucho quien es el?-dije mientras intercambiaba miradas con el hombre

-el es…-bucho no pudo terminar porque el hombre puso su mano frente a bucho

-yo se los diré…-el hombre me miro-yo soy Raizer Phenex, el heredero del clan Phenex y también…-bucho puso una expresión de desprecio-soy el prometido de rías-dijo sonriéndome

-prometido?-no pude reaccionar, simplemente mi mente se bloqueó y no supe que decir.

_**Fin Del Capitulo**_

_**Ola chicos como están, espero que bien, y bueno aquí les traje otro cap. de mi fanfic, la cosa se va a poner buena, espero les guste, no olviden los reviews*-***_

_**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo**_


	8. Conocido

Capítulo 8** Conocido**

* * *

_-Salón del Club de Ocultismo-_

Pov Rias

-prometido?-decía issei dudoso

-así es mocoso, rias y yo nos casaremos, ya está arreglado-dijo raizer sonriéndole a issei

-ya veo, pero…-issei dirigió su mirada hacia a mi-bucho, realmente quieres esto?-negué con la cabeza

-por supuesto que no, desde hace tiempo estoy negando casarme con el, pero el insiste…-raizer se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi barbilla

-no seas tan engreída rias, esto es como un favor-dijo raizer sonriendo

-un favor dices…-raizer y yo comenzamos a expulsar nuestro aura

-deténganse por favor-un círculo mágico apareció junto a nosotros, de ella salió la esposa de onii sama

-grayfia!-la mire un poco sorprendida

-les pido por favor detengan esto-decía grayfia mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-no es culpa mía, rias es la infantil que no quiere aceptar de una buena vez-dijo raizer mientras se alejaba

-nunca me casare contigo!-le dije enojada

-eso lo veremos, por otro lado-raizer se puso frente a issei

-que quieres?-pregunto issei seriamente

-personalmente estoy interesado en ti, mocoso dragón…-raizer intento agarrar la cola de issei con su mano

-detente-intente hacer que se detuviera, pero ya era tarde

-no toques mi cola por favor…-decía issei mientras sostenía firmemente la mano de raizer con fuerza-es sensible-

-tienes agallas mocoso-raizer intento zafarse pero no podía

-pasa algo?-preguntaba issei sonriendo

-maldito-de la mano de raizer e issei comenzó a salir vapor

-eso es…-no pude terminar, ambas manos se prendieron en llamas

El fuego en la mano de issei, era como el normal, en cambio el fuego que se encontraba en la mano de raizer no era igual, este estaba de un tono más rojo y era más grande, raizer e issei soltaron sus manos, issei disipo el fuego de su mano muy fácilmente, por otro lado raizer solo dejo que su mano fuera consumida por el fuego, una vez consumida esta solo volvió a renacer

-muy bien mocoso, eres bueno, pero…-raizer señalo con la mano a issei-rias y yo nos casaremos y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo dragoncito- issei solo le sonrió un poco

-areeee?, no sabía que los del clan Phenex fueran tan posesivos, o es que tienes miedo… pajarito-decía issei con una sonrisa maliciosa

-un demonio de clase baja se atreve a a hablarme así, a mi raizer phenex-issei asintió con la cabeza

-hay algún problema?-decía issei sonriendo

-maldito-raizer estaba a punto de tomar la camisa de issei, pero fue detenido por grayfia

-deténganse por favor, se los pido issei sama, raizer sama-issei solo asintió con la cabeza

-tsk, está bien-dijo raizer retrocediendo enojado

-rias sama, raizer sama entonces en que concluirá esta discusión-dijo grayfia dirigiéndose a nosotros

-me niego, no me casare con raizer-dije con voz firme

-y yo ya te dije que si lo haras-raiser retrocedió un poco-vengan aquí-detrás de raizer apareció un círculo mágico

De este círculo mágico, salieron 15 chicas, esta era claramente toda la nobleza de raizer, todas eran chicas, mire con desprecio a raizer y de igual manera toda mi nobleza miraba a la nobleza de raizer con un aura de desprecio y enojo.

-vaya que miedo- decía una de las chicas detrás de raizer-raizer sama para que nos ha llamado-dijo la chica poniéndose a un lado de raizer

-yubelluna, ven aquí un momento- yubelluna se acercó a raizer

-mira esto dragonsito -raizer comenzó a acariciar el cabello de yubelluna y a tocar los pechos de esta de manera erótica-esto es algo que nunca podrás hacer dragoncito- decia mientras seguía haciéndolo y sonriéndole a issei

-que despreciable-dije enojada y raizer me sonrió

-ansió el momento de hacer esto con rias- decía sonriendo, issei solo continuo con su mirada seria

-yo…-de la nada sentí un aura aterradora

Cuando todos volteamos a ver a issei, este estaba expulsando un aura un poco extraña, esta no era una simple aura de enojo, esta era diferente, podía verse claramente el color rojo como la sangre emanando del cuerpo de issei.

-sed de sangre…?-dijo raizer un poco nervioso y sorprendido, inmediatamente dejo de tocar a yubelluna y se paro firmemente

-que planeas hacer dragoncito?-pregunto raizer nervioso

Issei no contesto y comenzó a caminar hacia raizer lentamente, cada vez que issei avanzaba un paso, el lugar donde el había pisado salía vapor y parecía que iba a quemarse, issei continuo caminando contra raizer, raizer retrocedió un poco por que el aura de issei seguía aumentando conforme avanzaba

-mira!-de atrás de raizer salió una chica

Una chica con el cabello azul y un traje rojo, también tenía un Bō, se puso frente a issei, issei la miro y esta se sorprendió un poco, sin pensarlo dos veces ataco a issei con su Bō, desde nuestra perspectiva el golpe había acertado con gran fuerza en el estómago de issei- estará bien?-pensé desesperada, pero después mire con más cuidado y me di cuenta, issei había detenido el Bō de mira con las manos desnudas, la mano de issei se llenó de fuego, el fuego recorrió el Bō con rapidez hasta que quemarlo casi completamente, mira solto el Bō muy rápido y retrocedió-destruiste mi Bō!?-issei apareció frente a ella tan rápido que incluso raizer quedo sorprendido

-kira!, meru!-grito raizer, dos chicas con el cabello verde salieron de atrás de raizer saltando

Ambas chicas iban a caer sobre issei, antes de caer, estas sacaron una motosierra cada una y estas estaban envueltas en aura, issei solo las miro seriamente, ambas intentaron cortar a issei con las sierras, justo antes de que las sierras llegaran al brazo de issei hubo un destello rojo que nos cegó por unos segundos

-[bost!]-

-que paso?-después de recuperar la visión, pude ver a issei

Este tenía el guantelete de la bosted gear en su brazo izquierdo, las sierras de ambas chicas estaban intentando cortar el guantelete pero no hacían nada más que chispas, issei las empujo y estas cayeron al suelo, issei continuo caminando hacia raizer, pero grayfia se interpuso en su camino

-issei sama le ruego no siga por favor-dijo seriamente con voz firme

-yo, no puedo hacer eso-issei apareció frente a raizer y lo miro seriamente mientras expulsaba su aura

-que quieres mocoso?-pregunto raizer nervioso

Issei intento tomar por el cuello a raizer, pero antes de que lo hiciera, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ellos, issei dio un salto hacia atrás, del círculo mágico salió onii sama

-onii sama!, que estás haciendo aquí?-pregunte eufórica

-ara, parecía que grayfia tenía problemas y vine a ver qué pasa-dijo onii sama mientras miraba a issei y raizer-ola issei kun, me alegro de ver que estas bien-issei dejo de expulsar su aura y le sonrió a onii sama

-ola sirzechs sama, también me alegro de verlo-dijo haciendo una reverencia-como esta milicas?-pegunto issei y me sorprendí

-está muy bien, de echo dice que quiere hablar contigo-issei se señaló a el mismo

-conmigo? Por qué?-pregunto dudoso

-es que quiere jugar contigo-dijo sonriendo

-sabes sirzechs sama, no soy una clase de perro-decía issei decepcionado

-issei tu conoces a milicas?-issei me miro y sonrió

-si, es un niño simpático-dijo riendo

-como sea, grayfia, que pasa aquí¡, parece que tenías problemas?-dijo onii sama

-lo siento sirzechs sama, pero ambas partes estaban disputando-onii sama sonrió

-ya veo, de todas formas issei kun-issei miro a onii sama

-qué pasa?-pregunto issei

-qué era eso que estabas haciendo hace un momento?-pregunto onii sama mirando con seriedad a issei

-hace un momento?, te refieres a esto-de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de issei comenzó a emanar esa aura

Pero esta vez era diferente, no era un aura normal, no tenía ningún sentimiento, el aura era simplemente intimidante, tan intimidante que por alguna razón sentía que ponerme en guardia y esperar algo.

-si que es eso?-pregunto onii sama, me sorprendí, había algo que onii sama aun no sabia

-es, pues,…un secreto-dijo issei sonriendo

-ya veo, gracias de todas formas issei kun-onii sama le sonrió a issei-por otro lado rias-onii sama se dirigió a mi

-que pasa onii sama?-el me miro seriamente

-aun sigues negándote-asentí con la cabeza-ya veo, pero si esto sigue asi, padre y madre se molestaran-me puse nerviosa

-que les parece arreglar esto en un rating game-dijo seriamente grayfia

-me gusta la idea, raizer kun, estás de acuerdo-raizer solo sonrió

-por supuesto, aplastare a tu grupo, rias-dijo sonriéndome

-también estoy de acuerdo, te aplastare y me librare de este inútil compromiso-dije firmemente

-por otro lado, dragoncito- raizer miro a issei

-que quieres pajarito?-pregunto issei sin energías

-nos veremos, y te aplastare-issei solo le sonrió

-me pregunto si así será-dijo sonriendo

Después de eso, raizer desapareció junto a toda su nobleza

-rias, si ganas este rating game, el compromiso se cancelara, te parece bien?-pregunto onii sama, yo asentí con la cabeza-ya veo, entonces nos vemos después, vámonos grayfia-graifya asentó con la cabeza y se acercó a onii sama-issei kun-onii sama se dirigió a issei-te encargo a rias-me sonroje un poco e issei solo asintió con la cabeza-he decidido que el rating game será dentro de 10 dias, espero que estas lista para entonces-asentí con la cabeza.

Después onii sama junto a grayfia desaparecieron en un círculo mágico, dejándonos a todos un poco estupefactos en la habitación, hubo un breve momento de silencio

-maldición!, esos malditos del clan Phenex como los odio!-decía issei mientras se sentaba en el sillón rascando su cabeza

-issei, tu conoces a alguien del clan phenex-issei me miro

-no a nadie-dijo con Poker face, todos nos quedamos confundidos

-entonces por que los odias issei kun-pregunto akeno mientras servia algo de té

-no lo se, simplemente sigo mis instintos-dijo tomándose el té

-pero eres sorprendente issei kun-dijo yuuto acercándose a issei- yo nunca hubiera podido hablarle asi aun demonio de clase alta- issei miro a yuuto con seriedad

-porque?, no es tan difícil-dijo de nueva cuenta con Poker face

-eso no es a lo que me refiero-dijo yuuto sonriendo falsamente

-pero issei sempai fue muy agresivo-dijo koneko con su típica actitud

-lose pero el me sacaba de mis casillas-dijo issei riéndose-además..-miramos a issei dudosos- el es el responsable de que bucho este triste, simplemente no puedo perdonarlo-dijo tomando té

-issei…-me sonroje un poco

-issei san, idiota-dijo asia haciendo pucheros

-ara, issei kun que tierno eres-issei se sonrojo un poco

-no es cierto-dijo mientras seguia tomando el té

-bueno, eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse-inmediatamente todos se pusieron de pie, hicieron una reverencia y se fueron, antes de que issei se fuera

-issei-dije e issei se detuvo en la puerta

-pasa algo bucho?-pregunto

-no, es solo, gracias por defenderme-issei solo miro el suelo

-no hay problema, yo no tengo nada importante para mí-mire a issei y este tenía una expresión triste-o por lo menos eso pensaba-issei me miro y sonrió -bucho, desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, tu no me trataste con desprecio, incluso te interesaste en mí, a pesar de ser como soy-dijo sonriendo-ahora, rias bucho es lo más importante para mí-dijo sonriendo y me sonroje mucho

-pero que estás diciendo..!?-pregunto sonrojada, issei solo me sonrió

-por eso, ganare esta pelea, por ti bucho-dijo sonriendo- es un promesa-asentí con la cabeza mientras le sonreía

-si, gracias issei-este sonrió y se fue

* * *

Pov Issei

_-Residencia Hyudo-_

-gracias asia estuvo delicioso!-acaba de terminar de comer la cena que asia me había preparado, la cual estaba deliciosa

-no es nada, por cierto issei san-asia se acercó a mí y me pellizco mi mejilla

-que pasa asia!?-dije mientras asia me pellizcaba

-has estado muy cariñoso con bucho san últimamente-solo me sonroje un poco

-eso no es verdad-aisa negó con la cabeza

-no subestimes mis habilidades de observación-me dijo mirándome fijamente

-está bien me atrapaste-solo le sonreí falsamente

-bueno, issei san tomare un baño-dijo sonriendo

-está bien, iré a mi cuarto-asia asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras

Subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama, Asia antes me había dicho de unas cosas llamadas mp3 y que podía escuchar música ahí, desde hace un tiempo los uso, me puse los audífonos y me recosté en la cama mientras escuchaba música, después de unos minutos, me quite los audífonos y me puse de pie.

-tomare un baño-toma mi pijama y me dirigí al baño

Cuando entre, había mucho vapor, seguí caminando hacia la bañera, cuando el vapor se quitó pude ver claramente

-issei san…-dijo asia sonrojada

-rayos…-me quede sin palabras

Pude ver claramente el cuerpo desnudo de asia, esa preciosa piel blanca, sin importar el tamaño de sus pechos, podía ver claramente sus rosados pezones, su cabellera mojada, su cara roja por la vergüenza, era una experiencia sin igual, el vapor solo tapaba la parte inferior de asia(N/a: maldito vapor! ._.), así que no pude ver nada más, ambos nos quedamos callados durante un breve momento, después asia reacciono

-perdon issei san!-gritaba sonrojada mientras cubría sus pechos

-eso debería decirlo yo, perdóname!-dije semi tapándome los ojos-me ire ahora mismo!-cuando intente salir asia tomo mi mano-que sucede asia-pregunte tímidamente mientras intentaba no mirar

-escuche que en Japón es normal bañarse juntos-dijo con timidez y una voz temblorosa

-enserio!?, pero está bien?-pregunte sin mirar

-si es issei san si-dijo asia tímidamente

-está bien-me quite la ropa mientras intentaba conservar la calma

Una vez que me quite la ropa me senté en el banquillo para enjuagarme, de la nada sentí algo en la espalda, mire de reojo y asia me estaba lavando la espalda-maldición!no podre soportarlo!-pensé desesperadamente, asia continuo sin ningún inconveniente, después de que asia terminara de limpiarme la espalda, me dispuse a entrar en la bañera, cuando entre, asia estaba sentada en el banquillo lavándose el cabello, no sabía hacia dónde mirar, supuse que no aria mal una miradita, cuando voltee a ver a asia, esta tenia jabon por todo el cuerpo, se tiro agua encima y el jabón fue removido, pude ver claramente el territorio prohibido, sangre comenzó a salir de mi nariz, poco a poco empecé a sentir la vista pesada hasta que cerré los ojos.

-ah!, donde estoy!?-abri los ojos exaltado, inmediatamente pude ver a asia-asia?-estaba recostado en el sillón con las piernas de asia como almohada, esta me miro aliviada

-issei san, te siente mejor?-pregunto mirándome preocupada

-si, no te preocupes-dije un poco nervioso-pero que paso asia?-ella puso una cara pensativa

-no lo se, de repente te desmayaste en la ducha-me sorprendí

-(pensé que había sido un sueño!)-pensé exaltado y nervioso-ya veo, gracias por cuidarme-asia asintió con la cabeza

-no hay problema-dijo sonriéndome

Después de eso, asia y yo nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para dormir después de este día tan agitado.

_-Academia kuoh, entrada-_

-issei san, toma tu bento- decía asia mientras me entregaba una caja de bento

-oh, gracias asia- respondí sonriéndole

-bueno entonces issei san…-asia no termino por que se escuchó la campana de entrada-bueno, nos vemos en el descanso issei san-asenti con la cabeza y asia se fue

-bueno y ahora a donde voy-me dispuse a entrar en la escuela

-kya!-escuche un grito, mire hacia la derecha y en un rincón.

Había un grupo de chicos acorralando a una chica, era 5 chicos, tenían apariencia mayor, por lo que eran de 3er año, los chicos empujaron a la chica haciendo que esta cayera, mire un poco más de cerca y pude ver a la chica, tenía una cabellera castaña

-hikari chan!?-corrí rápidamente contra ellos-oigan ustedes!-cuando llegue estos voltearon a verme con desprecio y enojo

-sempai!-grito feliz hikari chan

-eh!, quien mierda eres tu?-preguntaba el más alto de los 5 chicos

-hyoudo issei, 2do año, esa chica de ahí es amiga mía les importaría dejarla en paz-dije mirándolos seriamente

-tu amiga?-pregunto el chico, asentí con la cabeza-pues perdona, pero tenemos pensado divertirnos con ella-dijo intentando tocar a hikari chan

-perdona-sujete con fuerza la mano del chico-no puedo dejar que la toques, no ves que ella no quiere-el chico se enojó y trato de golpearme con su otra mano

-lento-dije y esquive su golpe como si nada, pero su golpe alcanzo a tocar la caja de bento que asia me había dado, la caja salió volando y toda la comida se esparció en el piso

-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi bento!-dije con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me ponía de rodillas frente a la comida

-no me des la espalda-el chico trato de golpearme por la espalda en la cabeza

Agache mi cabeza, el puño del chico paso de mí, lo sujete con ambas manos y lo jale hacia abajo mientras me ponía de pie rápidamente, el chico giro sobre mí y cayo de espalda contra el suelo-ahora malditos!, pagaran por tirar mi bento!-grite enojado mientras expulsaba mi aura, los chicos empezaron a temblar y tenían una expresión de miedo.

-vámonos de aquí!-grite uno de los chicos y todos huyeron, unos sujetaron al chico que derribe y se lo llevaron

-qué extraño, como sea-me calme y mire a hikari chan-hikari chan estas bien?-ella se acercó a mi

-estoy bien, gracias sempai-dijo sonriéndome

-por nada, entonces, nos vamos-hikari chan asintió con la cabeza

-duele-me di la vuelta y hikari chan estaba cojeando

-que te pasa hikari chan?-pregunte exaltado mientras me acercaba a ella

-no es nada-decía mientras aguantaba el dolor

-esa herida(tal vez fue cuando la empujaron), de todas formas no puedes andar así, ven-me agache y me puse de espaldas-sube a mi espalda-dije y ella se puso nerviosa

-s-s-sempai!, estas seguro¡?-pregunto exaltada, asentí con la cabeza y hikari chan se subió a mi espalda

-aquí vamos-me puse de pie y comenzamos a andar-ves, asi está mejor-dije sonriéndole

Después de eso, lleve cargando a hikari chan hasta la enfermería, logramos llegar gracias a que ella estaba dándome indicaciones.

_-Academia kuoh, enfermería-_

Cuando llegamos, no se encontraba la enfermera asi que solo entre.

-bueno pues…-me acerque a una de las camas-descansa un poco hasta que llegue la enfermera-dije mientras hikari chan se acostaba en la cama

-esta bien sempai, pero quiero hablar de algo contigo-dijo mientras me miraba seriamente

-que pasa hikari chan-me sente junto a su cama

-eso que hiciste con esos chicos, que era-la mire dudoso

-lo que hice, te refieres a esto-comenzó a expulsar mi aura y ella se sorprendió un poco

-estaba en lo correcto-dijo tranquilamente, deje de expulsar mi aura-sempai, quien te enseño eso-pregunto seriamente hikari chan

-bueno, pues, fue mi padre-dije un poco triste

-ya veo, sempai, quiero que vayas a un lugar, puedes ir-la mire con una cara seria

-un lugar?, para que?-ella volteo a otro lado

-hay algo que tienes que ver-asentí con la cabeza-está bien, entonces, esta es la dirección..-no la deje terminar

-si quieres que haga algo, lo hare contigo-ella se sonrojo mucho

-po-po-po-por qué dices eso sempai, aun somos jóvenes-eh! Creo que hikari chan malinterpretar algo

-a lo que me refiero es que me pierdo fácilmente, así que tú me llevaras-ella puso una cara de decepción

-está bien, nos vemos cuando salgamos de la escuela-asentí con la cabeza

_-Academia kuoh, entrada-_

-perdón asia, puedes volver sin mi-dije mientras le hacía una reverencia a asia

-si puedo, pero a donde iras isse san-preguntaba asia mientras sonreía

-eso solo que tengo unos asuntos que atender, perdóname-asia negó con la cabeza

-no hay problema issei san, solo no te pierdas en el camino-dijo riéndose

-ya lo se!, llegare a la hora de la cena( o eso espero)-dije sonriéndole

-está bien issei san, nos vemos después-asia se despedía mientras caminaba

-sempai, aquí estas-hikari chan llego por atrás

-donde has estado hikari chan-ella solo sonrió

-perdon, bueno nos ponemos en marcha-asentir con la cabeza-vamos entonces-dijo hikari chan sonriendo.

_-Dojo de Shingen Ryu-_

Cuando hikari chan me dijo que ya habíamos llegado, el sol ya se había puesto, nos encontrábamos frente a un gran dojo de shingen ryu, era grande y tenía aspecto de estar abandonado, sin embargo podía sentir algo extraño proveniente de el.

-umm, hikari chan, estas segura de que este es el lugar?-ella asintió sonriendo-ya veo, pero no estoy interesado en practicar ningún tipo de arte marcial-ella negó con la cabeza

-solo entra, lo veras después-dijo sonriendo

-está bien-me dispuse a entrar, pero cuando llegue a la entrada hikari chan seguía parada donde mismo-no vienes?-hikari chan negó con la cabeza

-no, te esperare no te preocupes-le sonreí

-está bien-abrí las puertas de dojo y entre

Cuando entre, el dojo tenía un aspecto viejo, como si no hubiera sido utilizado en años, el pido estaba sucio, paredes maltratadas incluso había algunas telarañas en los techos, era simplemente un aspecto deplorable.

-umm, hay alguien aquí?-camine un poco más y pude ver a un hombre sentado-umm, perdone, pero mi amiga hikari chan me dijo que usted tenia asuntos que tratar conmigo-el hombre permanecía sentado

Me acerque a el, hasta estar frente suyo, era un hombre mayor, a pesar de estar mayor tenía el cabello castaño, ojos negros y barba café, usaba lentes u tenia puesto un kimono gris con verde.

-umm, perdone-el hombre no reacciono

De la nada, el hombre comenzó a expulsar una aura que era jodidamente intimidante, incluso logro ponerme nervioso, respondí expulsando mi aura de igual manera, pero la suya era simplemente más imponente e intimidante

-JAJAJA!, muy bien chico-el hombre de la nada empezó a reírse-veo que no eres tan malo-entonces velas alrededor de la arena se encendieron

-umm, que pasa?-el hombre me miro detenidamente y después sonrió

-eres idéntico a tu padre-dijo riendo

-gracias, pero apreciar…-no pude terminar por que me quede en shock, no pude responder.

Como es que este hombre conocía a mi padre, un breve momento de silencio arraso el dojo, hasta que por fin el shock se me paso y pude hablar

-usted conocía a mi padre?-pregunte nervioso

-conocerlo?-el hombre no termino y empezó a reir-jajajaja no lo conocía, yo…-el hombre hiso una ligera pausa-soy su padre-de nueva cuanta me sorprendí

Quede en shock pero esta vez era diferente, ahora si no había posibilidad de que pudiera reaccionar, sin embargo el hombre continuo.

-supongo que debes ser mi nieto verdad?-intente responder pero las palabras no salían de mi boca-un gusto issei chan, soy hatsue hyoudo, pero puedes llamarme abuelo-decía mientras sonreía

Estaba simplemente impresionada, quien era este hombre, de verdad es mi abuelo como dice ser, por más que intentaba simplemente no podía hablar, gracias a que este hombre no dejaba de shockearme cada segundo, si el de verdad es mi abuelo, por que aparece hasta hoy.

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Bueno chicos, espero les haiga gustado el capítulo, no sé qué más puedo decir, solo no se olviden de los reviews*o***

**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo**


	9. Entrenamiento

Capitulo 9** Entrenamiento**

* * *

_-Dojo de Shingen Ryu-_

-t-t-t-t-tu eres mi abuelo!?-pregunte exaltado

-si, no te lo acabo de decir-decía despreocudamente

-pero, donde había estado todo este tiempo!?-pregunte dudoso y eufórico

-issei tu no lo recuerdas, pero yo te conocí cuando eras un bebe-dijo mi abuelo sonriendo

-enserio!?-pregunte

-si, en ese entonces solo tenías 1 año, tal vez no lo recuerdes-decía mi abuelo-tu padre y madre te querían mucho, estoy seguro de eso-decía mi abuelo sonriendo

-si, lose-dije con voz temblorosa, estaba aguantando este sentimiento, por alguna razón tenía ganas de llorar.

-y como esta tannin?-dijo mi abuelo despreocupadamente

-ossan!?, el que tiene que ver con esto?-pregunte exaltado

-nada, pero me entere de que él te ha estado cuidando todo el tiempo-dijo sonriendo

-si es verdad, pero como te enteraste de eso!?-pregunte gritando.

-tengo mis contactos-dijo mi abuelo mientras miraba hacia un lado

-ah ya veo, pero, mi padre y madre murieron hace once años, donde estuviste todo ese tiempo!?-pregunte mientras me ponía de pie

-once años?, issei estas consiente de que los años para un demonio no son los mismos para los humanos, verdad?-mire a mi abuelo con duda

-eso es verdad?-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza-ya se me hacía extraño que todo sea tan diferente a como lo recordaba!-dije mientras ponía mis manos en mi cabeza.

-pero, después de enterarme de la muerte de tus padres, estuve durante un tiempo en inframundo, creo que fue hasta que cumpliste diez años, después vine al mundo humano-decía mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-cuando cumplí diez años?, pero si los años para los humanos, no son los mismos para los humanos, eso significa-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza

-llevo un buen rato en este mundo-decía sonriendo

-ya veo, pero….dejando de lado los temas familiares-intente cambiar de tema-para que me has llamado aquí-pregunte señalándolo con la mano

-oh, es verdad, issei chan podrías volver a hacer lo de hace un momento-dijo mi abuelo mientras se ponía de pie

-lo de hace un momento?, te refieres a…-empecé a expulsar el aura de mi cuerpo, como quería impresionar a mi aparente abuelo, esta vez le puse empeño y expulse aún mas

-muy bien, issei chan eso es mejor que hace un momento, muy bueno, pero…-mi abuelo comenzó a expulsar su aura de manera brusca, era simplemente aún más intimidante e importante que hace rato, esta vez daba miedo-aun te falta mucho por recorrer-decía mientras expulsaba su aura y sonreía

-está bien, me rindo-deje de expulsar mi aura y mi abuelo también dejo de hacerlo-para que querías que hiciera eso-dije mientras me sentaba

-por nada, veo que tu padre te entreno bien-decía mi abuelo sentándose-issei chan, la razón por la que mande a llamarte es…-no lo deje terminar

-es cierto, tengo una duda, como es que conoces a hikari chan-mi abuelo me miro con duda

-como la conocí?, pues ella es mi discípula-me quede en shock

-perdón que dijiste-dije mientras fingía limpiarme los oídos

-que ella es mi discípula-dijo sonriendo

-puedes explicarme como mierda paso eso!?-dije exaltado

-cómo?, no lo sé, ella llego a mi hace unos meses y me pido que le enseñara, también…-no lo deje terminar

-estas diciéndome que hikari chan también es un demonio?-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza-no puedo creerlo-dije mientras miraba el techo

-pasa algo-pregunto mi abuelo

-nada, perdón, continua (justo cuando pensé que había conseguido una amiga humana)-pensé mientras miraba el suelo

-es cierto, te llame hoy para entrenarte-lo mire con duda-me entere de que te enfrentaras a Phenex-lo mire con desprecio

-como sabes eso?-mi abuelo sonrió

-contactos-dijo con el pulgar arriba

-ya veo, pero entonces, a que te refieres con entrenarme-mi abuelo me miro seriamente

-hasta ahora, tu padre te enseño todo lo que el sabia, el no pudo terminar su entrenamiento por completo, porque se enteró de que nacerías, por esa razón decidió alejarse de todo junto a tu madre, para poder vivir felices-dijo mi abuelo sonriendo

-ya veo, no lo sabía-dije riendo

-por eso, te enseñare como poder hacer esto-de nueva cuenta mi abuelo comenzó a emanar esa intimidante aura

-tranquilízate por favor-dije mientras movía mis manos

-está bien-mi abuelo dejo de expulsar su aura

-bueno, abuelo, quiero preguntarte al…-de la nada el guantelete de ddraig apareció en mi brazo izquierdo-ddraig?, que pasa?-dije mirando el guantelete

-issei chan, eso es…-dijo mi abuelo un poco nervioso

-[socio]-la voz de ddraig sonaba un poco extraña

-que pasa ddraig?-pregunte mientras miraba el guantelete

-[socio, con quien estas, desde hace rato me ha estado incomodando esa aura]-decía ddraig

-con quién?, pues es mi abuelo-dije mirando la joya

-[ya veo, pero quien es tu abuelo?]-pregunto ddraig con un tono de voz nervioso

-quién es?, no lose, se llama hatsue hyoudo- después de terminar, hubo un breve momento de silencio

-[lo sabía!]-exclamo ddraig

-que pasa ddraig?, que sabias?-pregunte mientras alejaba el guantelete

-[hatsue, cuanto tiempo]-dijo ddraig

Mire a mi abuelo, y este parecía estar muy nervioso, estaba desviando la mirada cada vez que intentaba verlo.

-abuelo, como es que ddraig te conoce?-pregunte mientras lo miraba con desprecio

-bueno issei chan eso es…-mi abuelo no termino

-qué esperas-le dije seriamente

-[hatsue aún no le has dicho nada]-dijo ddriag serio

-shhhh!, no hables ddraig-decía mi abuelo mientras miraba el guantelete

-abuelo, dime que mierda está pasando!?-dije mientras me ponía de pie

-bueno issei lo que pasa es…-otra vez mi abuelo no termino

-[socio, hatsue, tu abuelo, es uno de mis anteriores poseedores]-dijo ddraig con un tono despreocupado

-oh ya veo….espera!, que!?-dije mientras señalaba a mi abuelo-él es un de tus anteriores poseedores!?-pregunte mientras movía mi brazo

-[si, hatsue fue uno de mis primeros poseedores, que recuerdos]-dijo ddraig

-abuelo, lo que dice ddraig es verdad?-pregunte mirándolo seriamente

-Umm, si, perdón por no haberlo dicho-dijo mi abuelo sonriendo

-ah ya veo, pero cuando paso esto-pregunte mirando el guantelete

-[esto paso…]-

-espera!-mi abuelo interrumpió a ddraig-yo se lo diré, tu mientras tanto ver a dormir-

-[está bien, hablamos después socio]-el guantelete desapareció de mi brazo

-y bien-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-bueno, recuerdas cuando dije que después de enterarme de la muerte de tus padres, estuve un tiempo en el inframundo?-asentí con la cabeza-bueno, fue debido a ddraig, por esa razón estuve en el inframundo un tiempo-dijo mientras tomaba té

-está bien , entiendo, pero ddraig cambia de poseedor cada vez que este muere, verdad?-la joya apareció en mi mano izquierda

-[asi es]-dijo ddraig

-entonces como es que sigues con vida ¡-dije mirándolo con una mirada acusadora

-bueno eso es…-mi abuelo no termino

-[para ser honesto socio, no yo mismo lo se]-mire sorprendido mi brazo

-como que no sabes?-pregunte mientras acercaba mi brazo

-[si, es decir, un día de la nada, simplemente cambie de poseedor]-mire a mi abuelo

-es verdad?-mi abuelo asintió

-si, justo después de que eso, vine al mundo humano, ni yo mismo se cómo paso esto, y como puedes ver, ddraig termino contigo, esto sin duda es el destino-me cruce de brazos

-pero ddraig, estaba con un chico antes de llegar a mí, verdad?-pregunte mirando la joya

-[si, después de hatsue, hubo varios, la mayoría de esos tontos morían al pelear contra el blanco o se volvían locos]-

-el blanco, hablas del vanishing dragón?-pregunte nervioso

-[si, ese mismo]-

-pero, volverse locos, a que te refieres?-pregunte mirando ami abuelo

-juggernaut drive-en cuanto escuche el nombre, se me erizo la piel

-juggernau drive?-pregunte mientras tragaba saliva

-[si]-

-pero, durante mis años, poseyendo a ddraig nunca active esa forma-dijo mi abuelo con un tono despreocupado

-[es verdad, activaste un modo incluso más peligroso]-

-shhhhhh!, no digas nada ddraig-mi abuelo trataba de callar a ddraig

-abuelo, a que se refiere?-pregunte mirándolo seriamente

-ah, etoo, bueno, yo…-mi abuelo empezó a mover sus manos

-[hatsue, no me digas que aun no le dices?]-

-no, por eso apreciaría que guardaras silencio, al menos por un tiempo-dijo mi abuelo nervioso

-[ya veo, si tu lo pides, entonces no hay remedio, pero si es una emergencia le contare todo a mi socio]-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza

-pero de que están hablando?-pregunte nervioso

-issei chan, estas aquí para aprender a dominar ese modo-me puse nervioso

-ese modo?, te refieres al modo incluso más peligroso que la juggernaut drive?-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza-por qué piensas que poder hacerlo?-pregunte nervioso

-por supuesto, porque eres mi nieto-dijo sonriendo

-está bien, pero en qué consiste?-pregunte

-issei chan, escucha con atención-trague saliva

-qué pasa?-pregunte nervioso

-issei chan, nosotros la familia hyoudo siempre hemos estado en contacto con los dragones-dijo mi abuelo con cara seria

Me quede en shock, quise preguntar algo, pero no podía, así que solo asentí con la cabeza y con señas le indique a mi abuelo que continuara.

-la familia hyoudo lleva siglos conviviendo con dragones, esto comenzó con mi abuelo, el fue el primero en interactuar con dragones-dijo seriamente-después de eso, mi abuelo le heredo la costumbre de interactuar con dragones a mi padre, el me la heredo a mí y yo intente heredarla a tu padre, aunque fue a medias, el té enseño todo lo que pudo, pero ahora es el momento de que heredes completamente, el conocimiento de la familia hyoudo-trague saliva y me puse muy nervioso

-lo que significa?-dije con voz temblorosa

Personalmente tenía miedo de lo que mi abuelo iría a decir, pero en ese momento recordé las palabras de mi padre, "debes plantear bien tus pies, solo escoge bien donde plantearlos", en ese momento me llene de confianza

-está bien abuelo, he decidido plantar mis pies aquí, e iré hasta el final-mi abuelo sonrió

-tienes la misma fuerte voluntad de tu padre-dijo con una mirada nostálgica

-entonces?-pregunte confiado

-voy a enseñarte el _M_ō_do __Karyū__-_en cuanto mi abuelo termino la palabra sentí algo

Era una especie de sentimiento de nostalgia, yo conozco esa palabra, pero, no lo recuerdo, el problema era que a pesar de recordar tal palabra, no tenía idea de lo que se refería mi abuelo, mire a mi abuelo seriamente y este no parecía estar bromeando

- Mōdo Karyū?-pregunte con voz temblorosa

_-s_i, es el modo del que estaba hablando-dijo serio

-pero, de que se trata-este extraño sentimiento aún seguía inquietándome

-el Mōdo Karyū fue enseñado a mi abuelo, por los dragones-me sorprendí

-espera, los dragones le enseñaron a tu abuelo este modo?-pregunte y mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza

- Mōdo Karyū, nosotros la familia hyoudo tuvo el privilegio de aprender ese modo por parte de los dragones-dijo serio mi abuelo

-y en qué consiste?-pregunte serio y confiado

-consiste en poner al límite todas tus habilidades de dragón-

-habilidades?-pregunte

-si, antes de aprender el Mōdo Karyū es necesario que un dragón te entrene, en tu caso creo que este modo se adecua demasiado bien-dijo moviendo sus ojos

-estás viendo mi cola verdad?-mi abuelo asintió-como sea, por eso mismo se debe a que esto apareciera-dije señalando mi cola

-hay una posibilidad, es decir, la familia hyoudo a estado con dragones desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso mi padre fue conocido como dragón, pero creo que tu exageraste-dijo poniendo su mano en su cabeza

-pues perdona, pero no sabia que esto aparecería-dije moviendo mi cola

-como sea, este modo es perfecto para ti, yo lo usaba en caso de que el balance breaker no fuera suficiente-dijo sonriendo

-balance braker?-puse mi mano en mi barbilla

-el balance breaker es diferente, varía dependiendo del sacred gear, en tu caso, este se manifiesta con una armadura que aumenta el poder mágico y de combate exponencialmente-dijo señalando mi brazo-ddraig, que dices de issei chan?-pregunte mi abuelo

En mi brazo inmediatamente el guantelete apareció junto a un destello rojo

-[bueno, no hay ningún problema, mi socio ahora tiene el poder suficiente para activarlo, no hay ningún problema, pero…]-ddraig no termino

-pero?, que pasa ddraig?-pregunto mi abuelo

-[mi socio carece de algo, no sé qué sea, pero para que el active el balance braker, como decirlo…]-ddraig hiso una ligera pausa-[necesita un impulso]-

-impulso?-pregunte

-[si, un impulso, nos de que tipo, pero es necesario si quieres activar el balance breaker, o si lo prefieres puedo darte ese impulso]-

-darme el impulso?-mire el guantelete

-[por el bajo precio de un brazo, te daré ese impulso y podrás usar el balance breaker]-dijo ddraig despreocupado

-no gracias, pero buscare yo mismo ese impulso-dije temeroso

-[como quieras]-

-entonces, issei chan, aceptas este entrenamiento?-pregunto mi abuelo poniéndose de pie

-pero, la pelea contra raizer es en nueve días, crees que podre aprender algo?-pregunte

-nueve días, ummm, ya veo, es posible, pero tendremos que empezar cuanto antes, en tu caso, creo que desempeñar el MōdoKaryū será más fácil ya que fuiste entrenado por tannin todo este tiempo, incluso te salio una cola, eso es sin duda tiene que ser una señal-dijo mi abuelo sonriendo

-pues que señal más rara-dije moviendo mi cola

-entonces?-mi abuelo me señalo

-acepto, yo aprenderé el Mōdo Karyū-dije serio-pero, empezaremos mañana, está bien?-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza-ahora..-me puse de pie

Me dirigí hacia la puerta del dojo, abrí la puerta y hikari chan cayó al suelo, hikari chan me miro temerosa, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa

-que estabas haciendo hikari chan?-pregunte riendo

-umm, bueno yo, estaba…-hikari chan no termino y se puse de pie

-como sea, bueno, entonces abuelo, nos vemos mañana, vendré alrededor de las 12 p.m esta bien?-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza

-entonces, issei chan, hikari, los veré mañana-ambos hicimos una reverencia y salimos del dojo

_-_bueno, hikari chan, cuento contigo para que me guíes-hikari chan me volteo a ver nerviosa

-s-s-si, cuenta conmigo-dijo sonriendo falsamente

Hikari chan y yo nos pusimos en marcha, hikari chan no dijo nada en todo el camino, de igual manera yo no dije nada, justo cuando llegamos a la calle donde yo vivía, me despedí de hikari chan y me dispuse a ir a mi casa, antes de que me fuera hikari chan me jalo de la chaqueta

-umm, que pasa hikari chan?-hikari chan me miro con un poco de rubor en las mejillas

-um, sempai, no estás enojado?-pregunto con voz temblorosa

-enojado?. Por qué?-hikari chan se sorprendió

-pensé que estarías enojado de que espiara tu conversación con tu abuelo-dijo nerviosa

-no, como podría enojarme por algo así, no te preocupes, entonces hikari chan-hikari chan me miro dudosa

-que pasa sempai?-pregunte sonriendo

-puedes pasar por mi mañana?-pregunte y ella asintió con la cabeza-entonces nos vemos mañana-dije sonriendo

-umm, sempai, hay algo que he querido hacer desde que nos conocimos, puedo-la mire dudoso

-umm, de que se trata?-pregunte nervioso

Hikari chan se acercó a mí, puse su mano en mi cabeza y la otra en mi barbilla y comenzó a acariciarme, no pude evitar reaccionar y empecé a retorcerme y caí al suelo, hikari chan siguió acariciándome la barbilla y la cabeza, empecé a hacerle como un perro, hikari chan estaba sonrojada, no tanto como yo por la vergüenza de este acto tan infantil que bucho y hikari chan me hacían, hikari chan agarro mi cola con su mano e inmediatamente me puse tieso, me paralice y hikari chan se sorprendió

-hi-hi-hi-hikari chan, podrías por favor soltar mi cola?-pregunte con voz temblorosa

-si-dijo nerviosa

Me puse de pie y me sacudí, hikari chan también se puse de pie y me sonrió, la mire muy sonrojado

-no vuelvas a hacer eso!-le dije un poco enojado

-perdón, es que no pude resistirme-dijo moviendo sus manos

-nos vemos mañana-dije mientras corría

-si, hasta mañana!-grito hikari chan despidiéndose con la mano

* * *

_-Salón del Club de Ocultismo, al día siguiente-_

-entonces bucho, voy a ausentarme hasta que el rating game se realice-bucho me miro dudosa

-y eso por qué issei?-pregunte mientras se cruzaba de manos

-bueno, no puedo decir mucho ahora, pero…-todos me miraron dudosos-voy a entrenar-todos me sonrieron

-entrenar?, porque issei kun?-me pregunto akeno san

-bueno, es que, se lo prometí a bucho-todos miraron a bucho y este se sonrojo un poco

-ya veo, issei, volverás para cuando el rating game empiece?-asentí con la cabeza

-ya veo, entonces por eso llegaste tarde anoche issei san?-preguntaba Asia a lo que asentí con la cabeza

-issei kun- kiba se dirigió a mi

-qué pasa?-pregunte mirándolo

-suerte con el entrenamiento-dijo sonriendo

-buena suerte sempai-dijo koneko chan con su tono de voz habitual

-issei, antes de que te vayas-bucho se acercó a mi

-(tengo un mal presentimiento)-pensé y bucho puso su mano en mi barbilla-(lo sabía)-

Bucho comenzó a acariciar mi barbilla y mi cabeza, ella me llevo hacia el sillón, ella se sentó e hiso que yo me acostara, yo estaba usando sus piernas como almohada, mientras ella seguía acariciándome, bucho me miraba con una sonrisa y parecía estar un poco triste, sujete la mano de bucho y ella me miro.

-que sucede bucho?-pregunte mientras soltaba su mano

-nada-dijo sonriendo falsamente

-bucho..-la mire triste

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y esta se sonrojo

-bucho, no quiero que este triste, esto lo hago por usted, no se si bucho sienta lo mismo, pero…-bucho me miro dudosa-no quiero separarme de bucho-bucho se sonrojo

-issei, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, tu eres mi lindo y preciado issei-dijo sonriéndome a lo que me sonrojo

-gracias bucho, pero, tengo que hacer esto-dije serio y ella me sonrió

-está bien-dijo sonriendo

-además, bueno, me sentiré muy solo, así que estoy disfrutando esto-dije mirando a otro lado

-issei…-mire de reojo a bucho y esta estaba muy sonrojada y con brillo en los ojos-que lindo*-*-dijo bucho antes de volver a acariciarme.

* * *

-_Academia Kuoh, Entrada-_

-sempai, al fin llegas-decia hikari chan que me esperaba

-si perdón, se me hiso un poco tarde, algo surgió(ese bucho que no dejaba de acariciarme)-pensé mientras caminaba hacia hikari chan

-muy bien sempai, en marcha-decía hikari chan mientras empezábamos a caminar

-bien!-dijo siguiéndola

* * *

-_Dojo de Shingen Ryuu-_

-Entonces..-decía mi abuelo sentado tomando té

-si, ya estoy listo-dije mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta

-durante estos 8 días restantes, voy a enseñarte el Mōdo Karyū-dijo mi abuelo poniéndose de pie-es un entrenamiento muy duro, espero que estés listo-asentí con la cabeza

-si, estare bajo tu cuidado abuelo-dije mientras hacia una reverencia

-entonces, hikari-mi abuelo se dirigió a hikari chan

-que sucede sensei?-pregunto hikari mientras se colocaba junto a mi

-quiero que le muestres a issei tu presencia-dijo mi abuelo confundiéndome

-ya veo, como usted diga sensei-hikari chan suspiro

De la nada hikari chan comenzó a expulsar un aura como la de mi abuelo, esta no era tan intimidante como la de él, pero sin duda logro ponerme nervioso

-está bien, ya puedes parar-hikari chan dejo de expulsar su aura

-si-dijo hikari chan

-ahora issei chan-voltee a ver a mi abuelo

-lo que hikari acaba de hacer es algo que yo llamo Presencia-me confundí

-presencia?-pregunte

-si, recuerdas la primera vez que conociste a tannin?-pregunto mi abuelo

-si, lo recuerdo, fue espeluznante, no me asusto tanto su aspecto sino su increíble…..presencia-mi abuelo sonrió

-eso es issei chan, los dragones tienen una increíble presencia, en cuanto te topas con uno, por alguna razón sabes que estas en peligro o no?-asentí con la cabeza-eso se debe a la naturaleza intimidante de los dragones, ello no son animales pacíficos -sonreí falsamente-por lo que ellos tienen una intimidante presencia, esta es utilizada para intimidar y asustar mayormente, entiendes-asentí con la cabeza

-pero esto en que me ayuda para aprender el MōdoKaryū?-mi abuelo rio

-bueno, pues no te ayuda en nada, solo quiero que tomes en cuenta tu presencia, ya sabes podría ser útil-dijo sonriendo-especialmente ya que la tuya parece ser débil-lo mire con desprecio

-si lose-dijo gritando

-como sea issei chan, comenzamos-pregunto mi abuelo

-hmph!, cuando quieras abuelo-dije engreídamente

-ya verás issei chan, ese Phenex no sabrá que lo golpe-dijo mi abuelo riendo

-ese pajarito me las pagara-dijo riendo

Mi abuelo y yo empezamos a reírnos

-esto de algún modo es incomodarte-dijo hikari chan con miedo

Y así es como mi entrenamiento al fin comenzó

* * *

_**Fin Del Capitulo**_

_**Buen chicos, espero que les haiga gustado, ya saben, si les gusto no olviden dejar reviews *o***_

_**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo**_


End file.
